Nakey
by Justforfun28
Summary: Jane and Maura realize their attraction for each other is mutual. My first fanfic story. Warning: high level of explicit material. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Nakey

Jane sighed and snuggled up to the warm body next to her, burying her nose in sweet smelling curls. Wrapping her arm around the waist of her best friend, Jane smiled softly and pulled her in closer. Enjoying the warmth, the detective woke slowly and took in her surroundings. She and Maura often ended up sharing a bed but waking up spooned so tightly behind the blonde doctor was unexpected. In her sleepy haze, Jane didn't question it. As her awareness grew, she stiffened slightly as she realized the condition of her friend. Almost as if sensing Jane's discomfort, Maura moaned lightly and shifted in her sleep causing the sheet covering her to slip down enough to confirm what Jane had just realized. Maura was topless. Jane's eyes widened and, swallowing hard, she leaned in and took in as much of the view as she could from the position she was in. She felt a flutter in her chest as she gazed at the firm breasts topped with delicate pink nipples. The overwhelming need to touch those breasts and feel their weight and firmness took Jane's breath away. She struggled internally with the desire to touch and taste the tips of each against her own sense of respect for the unknowing doctor that was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Jane's hold tightened slightly as licked her lips and cuddled closer to the doctor allowing herself a few minutes of ogling before she gently nudged Maura a few times, whispering "uh...Dr. Isles...do you realize you're topless?"

Only half hearing Jane, Maura blinked the sleep from her eyes and looking over her shoulder, murmured "I'm sorry. Jane. What was that you said?" Jane swallowed again, trying vainly to ignore her increased heart rate and the butterflies that had taken up residency in her body. "Maura, how did you end up topless? Did I miss something?" Maura looked down with a slightly confused look at her naked torso. Taking a moment to assess the situation fully she realized that there was more going on than her missing top not the least of which was Jane pressed up tightly against her backside. Maura tried to ignore the heat shooting to her core and the increase of her own heart rate. She had known how attracted she was to Jane for quite sometime and waking up in this position was an interesting development. It took all of her immediate attention to stop her body from grinding back against her friend. Closing her eyes and holding herself still for a moment to gain some composure, she looked over her shoulder at Jane and gave her a sweet smile "I don't usually wear pajamas in the summer. When I do, I sometimes take them off in my sleep when the room gets too warm. I apologize, I should have warned you." Maura looked down again "I should probably mention though that I am not actually topless" Jane stared for a moment then snorted and loosened her hold on her friend in order to run her palm up Maura's chest and flatten her hand against the soft skin between her breasts, her thumb nestling snug beneath one. The doctor sucked in a breath and held it briefly at the feeling Jane's move provoked. The detective watched as those glorious nipples tightened into sweet buds begging for her attention. Her pupils expanded with the instant knowledge that she was not alone in her arousal. "What are you talking about, Maur? You can't get more topless than this" She said quietly into Maura's ear, her husky voice causing goosebumps to rise on the doctor's skin. Biting back a moan and tilting her head slightly more in Jane's direction, she whispered "Technically, I am not topless..I am nude"

Jane's breath froze in her chest as her eyes widened. Not knowing it was even possible until that moment, she felt her mouth go completely dry and then start salivating almost instantaneously. She knew that she was dangerously close to crossing a line that she had only danced near before. She hoped that Maura couldn't feel the heat that had just shot directly to her groin where it was pressed up against Maura's delectable derriere, only separated by the thin material of Jane's sleep shorts. Not being able to help herself, she shakily ran the same hand that had still been resting between Maura's breasts down her side to her hip feeling the warm quivering skin beneath her palm. She bit back a groan at the perfect smoothness that was Maura as her heart raced with anticipation and a touch of fear. "You're nakey" she breathed out, nuzzling her nose in closer to Maura's ear. Maura shuddered slightly from the deep huskiness of Jane's voice and the feeling of her thumb tracing small patterns against her bare hip, dipping a little lower with each pass. They both watched as the sheet covering the doctor slipped down further.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Responsibility

The brunettes dark brown eyes widened as the sheet slipped past the doctor's hip exposing more of her soft, creamy white skin. Strawberry blonde curls could just barely be seen peeking past the edge of the only barrier keeping the rest of Maura's body from Jane's view. The detective felt a little light headed as all movement ceased. Jane cleared her increasingly dry throat trying to maintain some control of her breathing and other certain parts of her anatomy. Sweeping her gaze slowly back up the beautiful form in front of her she smiled deeply as she met aroused hazel eyes looking back at her. "It seems we have a situation here, Dr. Isles" she said flashing a dimple at her friend. Fingering the edge of the sheet and drawing it down another quarter inch, she continued. "You see this sheet is going to keep on slipping which is going to put you in a very compromising position" Maura closed her eyes shivering against the onslaught of emotions flooding her body. She could feel the flush on her chest moving up her neck. "On the other hand, if you get up to get your clothes you will be completely exposed. What's your move doctor?"

"Jane" she let out a breathy laugh, cautiously wondering how far this could safely be taken. "I could take the sheet with me and we could pretend this never happened."

Jane considered her for a moment as she gazed into her eyes for any sign of what Maura really wanted. She seem to come to a conclusion as she gripped her hip a little tighter pulling her closer. "I don't think so Maura. I seem to have grown extra fond of this particular sheet so I'm going to be holding on to it a little bit longer." she teased. "Besides, you know how important it is for us to take responsibility for our own actions. You are the one that removed your pajamas, Dr. Isles, so you will have to suffer the consequences."

Jane's statement was met with an arched eyebrow as Maura's humor at her friend warred with her arousal. "I may be responsible for removing my night clothes, however I am not responsible for our current positions. Let me point out that you are clearly on my side of the bed and are, as you call it, 'spooning' me. Had you remained on your side of the bed, my nudity may have never been noticed."

Maura had her there but Jane was not yet willing to let this argument go. Watching her friend for a moment while considering she finally grunted softly and shook her head. "Nope, spooning is cuddling, which we do almost every movie night. Nakey is nakey and opens up all kind of doors". She adamantly pronounced, looking somewhat pleased with herself.

"Jane! Are you admitting you like to cuddle?" Maura said teasingly as she shifted and rolled onto her back in order to see Jane better, forgetting momentarily about her precarious predicament. It didn't, however, escape Jane's notice. Hearing her gasp, Maura watched as Jane's gaze dropped to her chest seeing her pupils grow larger and darker. It was an erotic moment seeing the want in the detective's every feature. Heat and moisture instantly flooded Maura's core and her arousal pulsed through her body as Jane's hand came to rest just below her navel. Maura moved her arms as if to cover herself but Jane moved quickly, grabbing both hands with one of hers and pinning them back down against Maura's abdomen. She breathed in sharply before relaxing her hands again within Jane's grasp. Her gaze shot to Maura's eyes briefly before relaxing her hold and moving her hand up to slowly and gently trace around one nipple, not quite touching the tip but feeling the skin surrounding it pucker and strain up into her touch.

Jane fought to tear her gaze from Maura's chest but was finding it extremely difficult as she watched her nipples grow increasingly tighter. "Maur" she husked out in a voice deeper than Maura had ever heard her use before. Maura tried to bite back the groan that had made it's way up from deep in her throat but was unable to. Jane's pulse raced at the sound and her eyes flew up to the doctors. Her shaking hand moved up and gently cupped the blonde's jaw, lightly stroking as she kept her eyes on the wide hazel ones in front of her. Lowering herself nearer, her gaze shifted to the sweet full lips below before darting back up to meet Maura's wide eyed stare. "Maur?" she whispered huskily again. "Are you ready for your consequences?"


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

As their gazes locked, they each watched as a myriad of emotions flitted through each other's eyes. Searching the hazel pools of desire in front of her, Jane knew that all of the months of wondering and second guessing her feelings were over. It all came down to this very moment and to Maura. Always to Maura. All fear left her as her heart seemed to beat for only one purpose, to love this extraordinary creature before her.

The doctor watched as Jane's gaze intensified, filling with such love and devotion that it caused her heart to beat impossibly harder. Maura found that she loved looking at Jane looking at her. Watching Jane's eyes move over her filled her with longing and intense need. The anticipation of finally being Jane's, of finally belonging to the woman that had held her heart for so long was making Maura tremble. Jane ran her thumb lightly over her full bottom lip causing the blonde to whimper. Leaning down further, leaving only a tiny space between them, she whispered "I will take that as a yes" and their lips finally touched. As they moved together in tandem, it felt as if the brunettes heart actually rolled over inside of her chest. The kiss went from sweet and tender to intense within a matter of a moment, and all sense of time was lost until Jane broke away gasping for air.

Maura whimpered as Jane pulled away slightly. She quickly reached up to tangle her fingers in the dark curls at the base of her neck and yanked her back down to meet her waiting mouth. The detective moaned as Maura aggressively ran her tongue across her lips, granting the doctor instant access. As tongues met, pulses soared and shivers ran down Maura's spine. This was so much better than the dreams that had kept her company for months.

Pulling back, the detective swept her gaze down the length of the beautiful doctor. She mentally shoved back all of the fantasies from the past as she viewed the reality in front of her. The Maura of her fantasies hadn't even come close to comparing to this. Her brain was on overload as she looked in awe wondering where to touch and taste first. Maura's kiss swollen lips called to her and she reached over kissing her softly twice before pulling back again.

"Maur...where do I start? So many options…" she husked deeply nuzzling against her neck and leaving a kiss there. "I've thought so many times...the nape of your neck, this spot right under your ear" Jane tenderly kissed it again and trailed her tongue down the blonde's neck to her collarbone, biting down gently. "The curve of your hip" she said while running her hand down Maura's side "Or should I start with these…?" Jane teasingly circled each nipple with her finger. Maura was writhing beneath her and was trying desperately not to come by just her voice and slight touch alone. She moaned deeply as Jane's tongue touched the tip of one nipple, gently flicking it before blowing on it lightly. Maura arched her back reaching for Jane again. "Uh, uh Dr. Isles...I decide your consequences not you" she said raising the doctor's hands above her head and wrapping them around the posts of the headboard. The sensation of a fully clothed Jane pressed against her nakedness added to the eroticism of the moment and Maura shivered hard at her submissive position.

Jane was doing what she could to ignore her own racing pulse and the moisture currently soaking her center. Maura closed her eyes and groaned as Jane once again turned her attention to one of the sweet nipples begging for her attention, pinching it and pulling it gently. "Jane!" The desire filled cry made Jane's blood nearly reach a boiling point and she lost herself in the moment as she quickly wrapped her lips around a tight pink bud, sucking it in. Maura's back arched impossible high as she tried to get even closer to Jane. Her knuckles whitened around the bedposts as Jane's hands kneaded her firm breasts and the heat of her mouth closed alternatively around each nipple, drawing them in deeply. "Jane!" she called again, "I can't! I'm going to …" Maura broke off as she arched back and moaned again loudly, going completely stiff before falling back to the bed, her release coming quick and hard. Jane pulled back in surprise and took in the flushed skin and serene look on the doctor's face.

"Maur...did you just…?" She said in awe.

"MmHmm" Maura nodded keeping her eyes closed in embarrassment "I'm sorry. That's never.." It had been so long and this was Jane. The huskiness of her voice, the months of wishing for her touch, and the intensity of the morning so far was more than Maura could apparently take. She knew it was almost too much to hope for that Jane would stay after that display.

Jane shushed her and kissed her again. "Look at me, Maura" The doctor met her gaze and was relieved to see the smug look of wonderment on her face. "Maura, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't wait to see what happens when I actually touch you" Jane smirked at her as Maura let out a breathy laugh that sounded a little like a moan. Her heart soared at the detective's words.

Meeting her eyes again, the detective saw the hint of challenge in her gaze. "Oh, Jane. Just wait until it's my turn. I plan on making you scream" she said winking at her.

Jane's eyes darkened again and her nostrils flared at the very thought. Sweeping her heated gaze back over the doctor, she wrapped Maura's hands around the posts in the headboard again. "Well doctor, you will have to wait because it's not your turn. I am not done with you yet". Maura took a deep breath in anticipation but let it out in a whoosh as Jane sat up and removed her shirt putting her pert breasts and tight abdominal muscles on full display. "Like what you see, Doc?" Jane winked as she met her gaze. Maura licked her lips wanting nothing more than to taste those dark nipples and see what noises Jane made as she sucked and bit them. It was no small feat that she was able to keep her hands put as she watched Jane's breasts flush from her attention. She moved her darkened gaze back to meet Jane's look of wonder.

"You have no idea"

Jane swallowed hard and stared at the intensity of Maura's look before taking a deep breath and shaking her head slightly, trying to clear it. Making a mental note to come back to THAT soon, she returned her attention to the magnificent body before her. Kneeling beside the blonde, Jane realized that her view of the doctor was still hindered somewhat. Jane grasped the offending sheet in her hand intent on yanking it off to view her prize but then stopped and traced a finger across the edge that spanned from one of Maura's hips to the other enjoying the little noises she made as Jane's finger danced through the top of those strawberry blonde curls. It took all of her strength to slow down but she wanted to make this perfect for Maura. It had taken so long to get to this point that Jane wanted nothing more than to love her so thoroughly and to claim her so deeply that neither one of them would ever forget it. She wanted to ruin her for anyone else. From this moment on, Maura was hers and she would do whatever she needed to ensure she knew that.

Splitting her attention between Maura's gaze and her quivering skin, she slowly kissed along the edge of the sheet, briefly licking the skin beneath those sweet, sweet curls as Maura once again arched her hips seeking more contact. She moved her finger up to the doctors navel and dipped down causing her to shiver. Jane continued a slow and tortuous journey past her taut abdomen and over each individual rib, her lips tracing the path her finger was making. She forced herself to maintain the steady pace as she moved over each rib until she came to the firm perfection of Maura's breasts. Her nipples were still tight and begging from Jane's earlier attention. Barely kissing each tip, Jane slowly brought her finger to Maura's lips. Not being allowed any interaction so far, Maura eagerly drew the finger into her warm and wet mouth sucking it as Jane groaned from the sensation. The detective pulled free and moving back down she spread the moisture she had gathered over one taut nipple, blowing on it gently as Maura sucked her finger back in again. She repeated this until each nipple was nice and wet and so tight that Jane knew it had to be bordering on painful. She returned to Maura's lips and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Pulling back, she once again pressed her finger against Maura's mouth then drew a wet line with it between her breasts, past her navel and right down to those curls that were just waiting for more of her attention. Drawing the sheet down as she went, Jane ran that finger right down Maura's center watching in awe as Maura, gasping loudly, arched back raising her hips for Jane's inspection.


	4. Chapter 4: Obedience

_**I have another chapter...should I post today or tomorrow?**_

* * *

Sitting back on her heels, Jane struggled to take everything in. "So beautiful" she said running her hand down Maura's thighs and then back up to that incredible wet heat. Her own sex throbbed with awareness and arousal and she swallowed hard. Her eyes searched for Maura's, half for reassurance and half because her need for their connection was so great. "Look at me" she whispered. "Maur, look at me". The doctor's eyes blinked open and focused on Jane. Her Jane. She was gorgeous with her olive skin and long, lanky body. She lifted her gaze to hers and shivered at the feral look in her eye.

Several options ran through the detective's mind. A strong desire to taste Maura, all of Maura pulsed through her veins. Maintaining their eye contact, Jane dipped down again collecting some of the liquid heat and painting Maura's lips with it before claiming her mouth. Both women moaned deeply as Jane's tongue followed the path of moisture mixing the flavors of Maura together and transferring them from one mouth to another. Swallowing a whimper at her first delicious taste, Jane gave the doctor one more deep kiss before straddling one of those very shapely legs and placing open mouthed kisses down her body until she reached her center. Pulling back, she gazed at the small patch of curls and the pink, flushed folds just below. Using her knees to spread the doctor's legs apart, she moved between them and breathed in deeply, her mouth going dry at the smell of Maura's arousal. As the detective spread her open, the blonde groaned at the anticipation of what was to come and shifted restlessly beneath her causing Jane to use one arm to hold her down.

The knowledge that she had never been with a woman before, hadn't had any desire to be with a woman until Maura, only gave Jane a moment's pause. She had fantasized about this for months, possibly years. She knew what she wanted and now that the opportunity had presented itself there was nothing that was going to keep her from acting out as many fantasies as possible with this woman that had recently occupied 100% of her erotic dreams. She kissed those curls at the apex of her thighs one more time before slowly, slowly running just the tip of her tongue between those very pink, very bare folds before her. Her moans mixed with Maura's as she reached her center, circling it once before moving back up to her beckoning clit. "Jane!" Maura writhed beneath her desperately needing more contact. Jane kissed her begging clit and then sucked it delicately into her mouth pressing down as Maua once again arched against her. "So wet" she groaned biting the sensitive skin and tugging slightly before letting it go. She wrapped her arms under and around Maura's thighs holding her still and more open to her. Letting the gasps and whimpers coming from the woman below direct her movements Jane ran her tongue down from her clit to her opening and back again. Using her thumbs to spread her folds she nuzzled her nose against the doctors straining bundle of nerves while continuing to lap at her center.

"Yes, Jane, Yes!"

Bringing Maura closer to the edge, she shifted down driving her tongue repeatedly in as far as she could, loving the feeling of those tight walls trying to close in on her.

"Mmm….Maura, you taste so good..I can't get enough" she murmured against her folds.

Jane's words, her tongue, the heat of her mouth surrounding her, and the vision of those dark curls spread across her thighs was too much. She had tried but could no longer obey Jane's wishes. She let go of the bedposts and her fingers flew down to weave their way through glorious dark hair yanking that taunting mouth impossibly closer ensuring there would be no more teasing.

"Please, Jane!" she begged as her detective gave in and focused on the clit that was now hard and pulsing with need. She sucked it deeply into her mouth and continued sucking as she felt Maura's legs begin to tremble. Jane's own core was throbbing relentlessly and she knew her shorts were soaked and ruined. Her body had an immediate reaction to every noise the doctor made and Jane, barely holding on to her own desires, couldn't help but continually roll her hips seeking some relief.

Driving her tongue in one more time as deep as it would go while pressing hard against her clit, she finally pushed Maura screaming over the edge. Every single muscle the blonde had went taut and stiff. Holding that position for longer than either thought possible she finally fell back with a deep moan as moisture gushed onto Jane's waiting tongue where she eagerly lapped it up.

Softly kissing her center until she calmed, Jane divested herself of the rest of her clothing and made her way back up Maura's twitching body. The doctor whimpered as the detective licked each sensitive nipple, biting down slightly before continuing up to her waiting mouth. Not being able to stop herself, Jane pressed her center against Maura's firm thigh leaving a streak of moisture behind that burned against the doctor's already hot skin. Kissing Maura deeply while rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen, Jane propped her head up beside the doctors and grinned at her as she slowly opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Wow. That was.." Maura panted, pulling her back down for another kiss.

"Mmmm...yes it was" Jane nuzzled her ear before pulling Maura's hands from where they were wrapped around her neck and kissing them gently, licking each individual finger tip. "You don't listen well though, Dr. Isles. Your hands most definitely did not stay where they were supposed to"

Maura smiled serenely up at her. "I would say I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it"

Jane smiled at her, flashing those dimples that she loved so much. "Next time maybe I will have to cuff you then" Maura hummed as her eyes grew darker and her nipples tightened painfully. Jane tweaked one sensitive nipple, laughing gently. "Ahh...you like that idea...interesting" Rolling on top of the green eyed goddess below her she rolled her hips against her. Maura gasped as she realized that the brunette was completely naked. Reaching for that tight rear-end that she had fantasized about for months, she groaned with frustration as she was stopped and her hands were once again pulled above her head. Pressing them there, Jane kissed Maura using her tongue as a distraction as she moved into position.

"Now, back to those consequences.." the detective whispered as she thrust two fingers deeply into the center of her new lover, grinning wickedly as Maura's eyes rolled back and a long, low moan was ripped from deep in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Heat of the Moment

Her fingers were long and clever as she drove Maura up further and further to her inevitable release. Maura whimpered in anticipation as she both feared and craved the intense orgasm that was building within her. Never had she experienced anything like this. Never had any lover been so attentive and so relentless in their need to claim her. She peered down at the dark head bent at her breast and, shuddering, bit her lip as her sensitive nipples tightened impossibly more within the hot, moist heat of Jane's mouth. Every cell in her craved Jane's touch. Maura could not have foreseen the ability her body had to keep going under this passionate onslaught. She had had no doubts that they would be explosive together, but even with all of her knowledge about anatomy she could not have predicted how intense that explosion would be. Dropping her head back at the scrape of Jane's teeth against her tender breasts, Maura whimpered again. Her knuckles turned white as her grasp on the posts of the headboard became a death grip and Maura had a fleeting thought about the value of good furniture.

Jane's arm burned with her efforts but it was a burning she welcomed. She was addicted to Maura's scent, the desperate little sounds she made when Jane touched her, and oh...her taste. She knew that she would never get enough of the taste of her skin, the sweetness of her mouth and the honeydew tang of her essence that was currently coating the detective's fingers, palm and wrist. She slowly licked back up to bite at Maura's collarbone and nibble along her jaw line as Maura's hips bucked trying to keep up with her maddening pace. Her fingers curled within her, scraping against her front wall in a beckoning motion and Maura lifted her hips, mewling in response. Jane could feel the trembling begin as the doctors walls tightened painfully around her fingers and knew she was close. Her own need was running in rivulets down her thighs coating them as she rocked her hips against Maura trying desperately to hold back her own release. She claimed the blonde's mouth, kissing her deeply before biting her earlobe and whispering "Come for me, Maura. I want to hear you"

"JANE!" Maura screamed as she arched tightly feeling her orgasm wash over her in giant waves as her arousal shot out soaking her and everything around her. Jane gave another thrust against the doctor and, with a groan, followed her over the edge. Maura was just aware enough to watch Jane lift up throwing her head back with her breasts fully on display and all of those incredible muscles rippling as she rode the doctors thigh. Maura groaned again as the sight caused another orgasmic wave to come crashing down leaving her limp in its wake as she blacked out.

Hazel eyes opened slowly meeting deep chocolate eyes filled with smug satisfaction.

"Hi there, Dr. Isles" Jane smirked

"Hi yourself, detective." Maura smiled as she stretched her body still feeling a little boneless and deliciously sore.

Jane handed her a bottle of water. "You should probably drink some of this, I think you may be in danger of becoming dehydrated" She smiled deeply, a twinkle in her eye.

"You seem very proud of yourself" Maura smiled back, taking a drink and lowering her eyes shyly

"Oh, I am. I definitely am" She tilted her face up to meet hers and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

Maura cuddled up to Jane and clung to her, burying her face in her neck and leaving a kiss there. "I'm proud of you too...you have no idea. I have never soaked a bed before. I'm not sure I will even be able to manage walking today".

"Then it's a good thing I called in for the both of us"

Pulling back, Maura kissed Jane's smirking mouth. "Normally I would probably be upset about that but I can't think of anywhere I would rather be today than right here."

Jane smiled and rolled on to her back pulling the doctor with her. As Maura rested between the detective's legs, and snuggled her head under her chin she reveled in the warmth and comfort that was Jane. The easiness of their friendship was still there it just now had an additional layer. She reached up kissing the dimple in Jane's cheek then started nibbling on her strong jaw, occasionally tasting with the tip of her tongue.

Jane closed her eyes and swept her hand down Maura's back becoming familiar with the dips and curves. She wasn't done, not by a long shot. Her craving for Maura wasn't nearly satisfied. As soon as the doctor recovered, Jane planned on flipping her over and kissing every bit of skin from the nape of her neck, down her spine, to that wonderfully round and perfect ass. She couldn't wait to bite that sensitive flesh and hear more of those wonderful noises that Maura makes. As Jane was mapping out a plan in her head, Maura had a plan of her own.

"Jane, may I ask you for something?" she asked, drawing circles around Jane's breasts and listening to her breath quicken as she squeezed and kneaded them.

"Mmm..you can ask me for just about anything right now and I would probably move heaven and earth to give it to you" she husked brushing the doctors hair from her face and sending chills over Maura's skin.

Shivering from Jane's words, Maura shifted and pulled one of the detective's dark delicious nipples into her mouth sucking on it gently before biting down causing Jane to gasp. The detective grasped Maura's hips as she rolled them lightly against Jane's while she alternated her attentions between each breast, licking and biting. "I would...really….like you... to….sit..on….my face...and let...me...taste you" she finished, sucking in a nipple deeply before letting it go with a pop as she watched Jane's face for a reaction. Dark brown eyes went wide and her olive skin seemed to go pale for a moment before a flush moved up her body from her chest to her face.

"Would you please do that for me?" Maura smiled sweetly then, biting her lip, watched Jane through her lashes as she waited for a response

All the heat and moisture in Jane's body rushed to her core as it began throbbing painfully and she swore her heart skipped a beat. Jane swallowed hard as she met hazel eyes, staring for a moment before nodding her consent. "Mmkay" she whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6: Mine

Jane straddled the gorgeous blonde beneath her, slowly crawling up her body. "Wait" Maura stopped her with a hand to her chest. "Sit up, Jane. Let me see you, all of you" . Maura propped herself up on her elbows and let her eyes sweep over the brunette where she knelt with one leg on either side of Maura's hips. Her fervent gaze lingered on the ends of her dark curls where they contrasted against her olive skin, then down to those dark nipples still glistening from Maura's kiss. "Hold still" she husked, her hand following as her gaze continued on with fascination to touch quivering muscles and a neatly trimmed triangle of the darkest, tightest curls she had ever seen. Her finger dipped briefly into the heat below the curls causing Jane's hips to buck. The doctor gave her a look of slight reproach at the movement but then quickly refocused as she brought her wet finger up and sucked it into her mouth. Maura moaned at the flavor expecting something dark and rich, not the sweet nectar coating her tongue. "Mmm" she pulled it out only after making sure she had cleaned it completely. The look in Jane's eyes was heated as she continued to hold still for Maura's inspection.

"So beautiful" she breathed out running her hand from breast to thigh and back again to fondle one of the tight nubs on her chest making the brunette keen softly with pleasure. "Jane…..would you please...touch yourself?" she whispered, licking her lips and looking at the detective imploringly.

Doubt flooded Jane and she closed her eyes for a moment "Wh..what?" she questioned meeting those hazel embers again.

"Touch yourself, Jane. I want to see you come" Maura clasped both of Jane's hands threading their fingers together and squeezing them tightly directing them to where she wanted them. With one hand at the detective's core and one at her breast, she circled both her clit and nipple slowly with one finger extending from each set of clasped hands. Jane met those enchanting hazel eyes again as the doctor pressed her palms in place once more before letting go and resting her hands on the brunette's muscular thighs.

"Please, Jane. Let me watch." her voice raspy as she laid back and waited while making small circles on the inside of the detectives thighs.

Lightly fondling one nipple while her pulse pounded through her body, Jane considered her for a moment. She didn't think she had ever seen anything as beautiful as her best friend spread out naked in her bed, her golden curls flowing over her pillow and her eyes so very dark with want. Where had her sweet and socially naive doctor gone? This dominant seductress below her was anything but and it didn't take Jane long to realize that she would do just about anything this Maura asked of her, even touch herself while the doctor watched. Maybe especially touch herself while the doctor watched. She may be on top but there was no doubt in Jane's mind who was currently in charge. Her fingers circled the tight bundle of nerves at her center and she roughly pinched her nipple, pulling it and gasping. The detective's eye closed as she lost herself for a moment in the sensations. She knew she wouldn't last long as she was already so wet from the anticipation of having Maura's mouth on her. She groaned as she entered herself with two fingers and her hips struck a rhythm. Throwing back her head she moved quickly toward her release.

Maura's heart sang as Jane gave in to her demands. Jane's every day confidence and the way she could walk into a room and just own it never failed to make the doctor's heart race and send shudders down her spine. She loved her sarcasm, wit and strength. Jane claiming her though...Maura shivered in remembrance...there were not even words to describe it. She was a badass and Maura loved every bit of it. Watching her like this though, coming apart at the seams, was even more thrilling and Maura's every cell seemed to hum with awareness. Jane was magnificent. Her dark unruly hair cascading down her back, her head flung back exposing the cords in her neck, her beautiful breasts proudly displayed, Maura couldn't help the feelings of possessiveness and awe that flowed through her, as well as another emotion that it took her a moment to place. Jealousy? No, ownership.

The doctor slid down as she tore Jane's fingers away from her core and sucked them clean before releasing them. Wrapping her arms around those trembling thighs and around to her firm backside she pulled her down to her ravenous mouth. Jane gasped and moaned loudly as heat and wet swept through her. "Mine" Maura growled as she attacked the detective's folds with tongue and teeth moaning at the taste of Jane.

"Maura!" Jane grasped her own breasts and pulled on her sensitive nipples the pleasure shooting straight down to where Maura was latched on to her.

"You are mine" she sucked hard on Jane's clit while slipping two fingers into her. "Do not come yet" she demanded as the detective dug her fingers into the doctor's hair, holding her to her. Jane whimpered at Maura's words and tried desperately to delay her release as the blonde added a third finger and drove deeply into her slick channel, finding a maddening rhythm while mapping out Jane's folds with her tongue. Pressing her lips firmly to the detectives clit, Maura stopped all movement. "You are mine, Jane" She whispered against her pulsing center. "You are mine, this is mine" she nipped lightly causing Jane to groan with her effort to control her passion. "Your pleasure, it is mine. Say it, Jane. Say you are mine and then come for me" Maura growled out before entering her deeply while sucking hard, drawing that sensitive begging nub into her mouth. The doctor was ripping the detectives control to shreds with her actions, but those unfamiliar primal noises coming from her throat and her possessive demands drove Jane over the edge. Every muscle in her body tensed and held for an impossibly long moment before the brunette came apart above her.

"Yours, Maura! I'm yours!" She screamed, her collapse only halted by Maura's firm grip as she continued to lap at her, drawing in as much of her essence as she could until the waves of pleasure slowed leaving Jane whimpering and boneless.

Maura drew Jane down into her arms and curled her against herself. Taking her time kissing every part of her face she could reach, she waited for Jane to recover and open her eyes. Dark eyes met deeply aroused hazel eyes. Brushing their lips together and maintaining eye contact, Maura whispered "mine".

"Yours" Jane ran her tongue over the doctor's lips and kissed her gently. "I am yours" she said huskily. Maura's smile was bright and beautiful with satisfaction and peace. "Sleep my love" she whispered before kissing a nipple sweetly. "Sleep and then show me again that you are mine".

Jane watched her with hooded eyes surprised by how much playing the submissive to Maura's dominate side had aroused her. She shivered a little while thinking of how deep that dominate side might go and Maura pulled her more tightly against her. Jane watched her a moment longer before slowly letting her eyes close, succumbing to her exhaustion with a deep smile. Maura kissed her dimple, gently touching it with the tip of her tongue before snuggling against her and falling asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7: My Bedroom-My Rules

Jane stood under the spray of warm water contemplating the morning's events. Her body was flushed pink as she thought of how quickly she went from being a top to a bottom in their love making. Having always pictured herself as "the man" in any fantasized relationship with the Medical Examiner, she had always played the aggressor. The detective had never considered that Maura would have such a dominant personality in the bedroom. Thinking it over though, she should have expected it just because of the way the good doctor could get Jane to do nearly anything for her with just her eyes and that smile.

Her mind ran rampant with images of her and Maura in possible future scenarios. Maura in her office bent over her own desk, on the table in the interrogation room, pressed against the wall in Jane's apartment. The detective's breath quickened as the scenarios grew to include Jane on her knees in front of the doctor, naked, following her every command. She bit back a moan at the image, surprised again at her reaction to playing the part of the submissive. It was hard not to come across aspects of every kind of lifestyle in her line of work, but she had never expected to want something like this. Her past relationships had been extremely vanilla and while they had left her somewhat satisfied, she would not have ever felt comfortable trying new things or touching herself in front of anyone else. She loved the idea of claiming Maura in every way possible but Maura's demanding bedroom personality was...intriguing, and excitement raced through the detective's veins at all of the possibilities. Letting her mind wander again, Jane grinned as she rubbed shampoo into her hair remembering her doctor all spread out and naked still sleeping in the attached room. As her mind drifted back to the blonde's moans and gasps as she feasted on her body, and the taste of her on her tongue, Jane's actions became more hurried. Finishing quickly and stepping out of the shower, she barely dried off before throwing a towel around herself and quietly making her way back to Maura's bed.

Maura groaned as her breast was smothered in warm, moist heat. Stretching slightly, she blinked slowly trying to get her bearings. A smile made its way across her face as she looked down where Jane knelt between her spread legs. "Hey there, gorgeous" she whispered sleepily watching as Jane dipped a cloth into a bowl next to her before applying it to her other breast, gently cleaning her. The detective leaned forward, careful not to spill the water, and gently kissed Maura's forehead, cheek and finally her nose. "Hey there, yourself" she murmured nuzzling the doctor's neck following her kiss with the warm and wet cloth. "Mmmmm" the blonde hummed as she closed her eyes again enjoying the feelings of love and tenderness from Jane's ministrations. The warm cloth moved down her neck and lingered at each breast before Jane drew it slowly down her abdomen, dipping it back in the bowl occasionally to rewet it. "Jane" she murmured, so relaxed she was barely able to open her eyes again to meet the brunette's. "Jane, come here please" Carefully the detective moved the bowl aside and crawled back up Maura's body. Reaching for the knot of the bath towel wrapped around Jane's body, Maura slowly worked it loose, pulling the towel away and throwing it to the floor. "Naked. Always naked in my bedroom" she said as she languidly drew one dark nipple into her mouth sucking deeply. Jane gasped at the demand and the action, her pupils growing larger. The ME released her nipple, kissing it lightly. "Ok, you can continue" she smiled looking up at the dazed face of her love. The detective hesitated only a moment before nudging the doctor's legs open wider and very thoroughly cleaning each fold as Maura writhed and moaned beneath her steady hand.

Only after every inch and each individual toe was washed, did Jane finally put the bowl aside and envelope Maura's center in a different kind of heat.

The next morning Jane groaned as her alarm went off. Searching with her hand for her beautiful bedmate, her fingers only found cold sheets. Jane sat up, listening carefully for the shower but heard only a slight rustling. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled slightly as Maura emerged from her gigantic closet wearing a black pencil skirt and a deep green button up blouse. "Good morning, sleepyhead" she smiled as she leaned over to kiss the headful of dark and tousled curls. Jane attempted to grab her to pull her back to bed, but Maura giggled and dodged her reaching hands. "Maur...come back to bed" she whined, pouting lightly.

"If I did that we would be late to work. Given that we took the day off yesterday, that would be highly unprofessional"

"But I don't wanna go to work, I just want to snuggle with my amazing girlfriend"

"I promise extra snuggle time tonight, however you need to get in the shower. If you go now, I can get breakfast started as well as coffee"

Jane rolled off the bed, dragging the sheet with her. "Ok...as long as there is coffee and extra snuggles involved" she mumbled, heading for the shower before being yanked back. With wide, startled eyes she turned to Maura questioningly.

"Naked, Jane. When you are in my bedroom, I want you naked always. I will leave a robe by the door for you to put on when you leave. I have put all of your clothes in the guest room for you to dress there." The detective's heart rate seemed to triple as she listened to Maura's firm demand. Heat and want pooled in her center as she met intense hazel eyes. Her hands loosened as she pulled the sheet away from her body and dropped it back on the bed under Maura's watchful gaze. Her body flushed as she watched the ME smile with satisfaction as her eyes heatedly skimmed over her body.

"Thank you, Jane" she smiled brightly. Jane nodded and turned toward the shower half wondering what she had gotten herself into and half just thankful that she had.

Twenty minutes later, Jane entered the kitchen fully dressed and ravenously hungry. She stopped in the doorway all thoughts of breakfast fogotten though when she spotted Maura bent over the counter reaching for a bowl of fruit at the other end. She was dressed in a just about the knee black pencil skirt that stretched nicely across her taut backside but what really caught the detective's eye were the black sheer back seam stockings she wore underneath. Jane's pulse raced as she remembered all of the fantasies she had that these stockings had been a major part of. There was just something about that seam up the back that made Jane itch to follow it up to see where it went. Moving quickly, she turned the heat off beneath the half done omelet and came up behind Maura, pressing against her tightly. Maura gasped and stood up giving Jane the opportunity to grasp and fondle both breasts as she licked up her neck, biting lightly on the tendon there. The doctor quickly lost herself in the sensations as the detective made short work of the buttons on her blouse. Pulling it loose and spreading it wide, Jane dipped her fingers into the black bra, pinching and pulling at the nipples hiding underneath. "Jane!" Maura moaned as Jane worked her into a frenzy before withdrawing suddenly to kneel behind her, holding her in place firmly with one hand. The doctor gasped as she felt the open mouth kisses being placed up the back of each leg moving closer and closer to her center.

Jane could feel the doctor's legs begin to tremble as she reached the sensitive skin behind each knee. Running her hand under Maura's skirt she moaned loudly as her fingers found the lace edge of the doctors stockings. Continuing her exploration, she found that the stockings were held up with what was no doubt a matching black garter belt...and, swallowing hard, she discovered the doctor was wearing nothing else under that skirt. Pushing hard against her skirt, Jane raised it above the ME's hips and pulled back slightly to take in the glorious view confirming her earlier suspicions. Seamed stockings with 2 inch lace tops attached to a matching black garter belt framing a perfectly naked and beautifully bare ass.

Jane's eyes darkened as her pulse soared and want rushed through her. She palmed that magnificent derriere as she nipped and bit where curve met thigh. Sucking hard on each side alternatively, the detective dipped her fingers into Maura's center feeling the abundant wet heat that was building there. She stood and cupped Maura's breasts again, kneading and rubbing her thumbs over her taut nipples. "Maur" she husked hotly into the blonde's ear as the doctor moaned and attempted to grind against her "I am going to bend you over your kitchen counter and fuck you until you cum and then I am going to lick up every single drop that I can before I let you go. We are most likely going to be late for work" Maura whimpered as she reached back and tried to pull Jane impossibly closer to her. Giving her nipples one last twist, Jane pushed her doctor down flat agaist the counter top while gently kicking her legs apart and sunk 3 of her long fingers deep into that delicious wet heat. It didn't take long before the blonde was screaming out Jane's name and falling apart in her arms as Jane turned her around and lifted her onto the countertop to finish the second part of her promise.

Maura snuggled into Jane and kissed her neck lightly while she caught her breath and the thrumming in her blood slowed down. She kissed along the detective's jawline as she reached for her belt buckle. "Maur...its ok. I can wait. If we leave in the next 10 minutes, we can still make it to work." Maura ignored her as she eased down her zipper and slid her hand between cloth and skin.

"So wet, Jane...is this for me?" she asked coyly while circling a very hard and protruding clit with her index finger.

Jane bit her lip and whimpered as Maura pressed down directly on her throbbing bundle of nerves and made small circles. She was already on the edge and knew she wouldn't last long as she could feel her legs beginning to quiver. "Please, Maur, inside" she gasped as the doctor immediately thrust in two fingers as deep as she could, bending them slightly forward on the way out. She pounded them in and out relentlessly until, with a loud grunt, Jane collapsed against her. She pulled the brunette closer and rubbed soothing circles on her back until she stopped trembling and Maura could retrieve her fingers from Jane's sensitive center.

Recovered, Jane pulled back a few steps and watched with hooded eyes as Maura popped her still glistening fingers into her mouth and sucked every drop of her essence off before removing them and smiling slyly up at Jane. With her shirt pulled loose and hanging open, her skirt still hiked around her waist, lips kiss swollen and hair slightly mussed - Maura was a vision of a well loved woman. Smirking proudly at the sight, Jane pulled her near again and kissed her gently. "I love you all rumpled and flushed" she whispered against her temple "but I think you may need to change before we leave."

Maura frowned as she looked down at her wrinkled clothing. Her detective had distracted her so well that she had forgotten what she was wearing "Jane! While I do appreciate our previous actions and look forward to more of them, next time please remember to remove the skirt rather than wrinkle it. This is my brand new Versace ruffled pencil skirt and should be treated with respect." She attempted to pull the skirt down over her hips while smoothing out the wrinkles with her hand.

Kissing Jane's pouting bottom lip, she winked at her "Just remember for next time, ok?"

"And what will happen if I don't, Maura? You going to put me over your knee and teach me some manners?" .

Maura looked at her pointedly, one brow arched high and held her gaze until Jane's smirk began to fade and her skin flushed lightly. "Maur?" she swallowed hard.

The doctor smiled at Jane indulgently, running her hands down her detective's back to her amazing ass. Slipping her hands beneath her waistband to touch bare skin, she cupped one hand over each firm cheek. Nipping at Jane's earlobe before answering, she whispered "This is one of my very favorite parts of you. This drives me to distraction every single day" she squeezed lightly emphasizing each word. "So high, and tight, and round" she curved her fingers into the cleft between, pulling and separating, enjoying the detective's gasp. "This is mine too, Jane" the doctor bit the brunette's bottom lip and gave it a tug. "It's mine, and it's perfect, but it would be even more perfect if I made it a lovely shade of apple red." she husked, pulling back and looking directly into the brunette's eyes before kissing her deeply. Jane kissed her back but her eyes stayed open for a moment in shock, not just from Maura's words but also from the sharp stab of unexpected arousal that coursed through her entire body. Her eyes closed slowly as she sank into the kiss, groaning as she tasted herself on Maura's lips. Her last fleeting thought before becoming lost in the doctor's spell was that rules are made to be broken and Jane Rizzoli was just the girl for the job.


	8. Chapter 8: Make Me Forget

It had been a long and tiring week at the BPD. A double homicide Monday morning had kept the detectives chasing leads for the better part of the week and the autopsies and subsequent tests kept the M.E. busy as well. A third victim was found on Wednesday morning exasperating the situation even further. Maura and Jane had both worked long hours and had barely seen each other when Jane came in and threw herself down on the couch in the doctor's office laying her head back against the cushions and rubbing at her temples.

"We got him, Maur. Korsak is taking him down to lock up now."

The M.E. tiredly moved to sit near Jane, resting a hand just above the detective knee and drawing soothing patterns with her fingertips. "That's great news, Jane. I'm so glad you were able to find him. I can't imagine the damage he would have done if he were left on the streets for any longer."

Jerking upright, Jane looked at her with blazing eyes and gesturing wildly exclaimed "That's just it, Maura! If I had done my job, there wouldn't have been a third body!"

"Jane" the M.E. calmly eyed her with a tilt of her head.

"I know, I know" Jane groaned, relaxing back again. "I can't get them all and at least we saved any other potential victims from him. Tell that to this woman's family though." The detective closed her eyes tightly her face lined with guilt and regret.

Maura reached for her hand, threading their fingers together and squeezed gently. "Jane...what can I do for you? How can I help you feel better?".

Jane stilled for a moment while thoughts and needs swam through her head. Finally opening her eyes she looked at the doctor sitting patiently next to her. They locked gazes as Jane searched for the words to explain what she needed. She opened her mouth, hesitating for a few seconds before whispering "Can we go home, Maur? Can we just go home and be together?"

Maura smiled softly and squeezed her hand again, "Of course, Jane. Would you like to go to your apartment or shall we go to my house?".

"Home, Maur. To your house." The doctor's heart fluttered at the brunette's words. It made her so happy to know that Jane considered her Beacon Hill house to be her home. Maura beamed at her before kissing her forehead and pulling her up with her. "I would like that. Let's go home".

Maura threw the takeout containers in the outside bin before closing and locking the door behind her. The nap they had taken while snuggling on the couch together had taken the edge off their exhaustion and Maura was feeling much better. Making her way back to the kitchen she quickly poured a glass of wine for herself, then grabbing a beer for Jane, moved to the living room sofa to wait for Jane. She didn't have long to wait before she heard the shower shut off and Jane making her way down the stairs.

"Feel better?" she asked as she handed the beer to the detective and patted the cushion next to her. Looking the brunette up and down she couldn't help but appreciate the tightness of the shirt across her breasts and the length of long muscular legs showcased by the shorts Jane had pulled on.

Jane nodded but seemed distracted as she sat near the M.E., picking at the label on the beer in her hand. She had had time to think about what she wanted to say while she was showering but still couldn't seem to get the words out. She groaned inwardly and closed her eyes as Maura curled against her side, laying her head on Jane's shoulder. The doctor could feel the tension in the detective's body and feel her hesitation as if it were a tangible thing. "Jane, is there something you want to talk about?" she said quietly trying not to detour Jane away from any needed discussion.

"Yes. No. I just...I don't know how to ask for what I need, Maur." she whispered.

Maura pulled back and found those deep chocolate eyes focused completely on her. Maura tilted her head, searching them for some clue as to what Jane was trying to say. Brushing a dark curl from the detective's face, she tucked it tenderly behind one ear. "That's ok, Jane. It's my job to try and figure that out until the words come to you." She murmured dropping kisses along that strong jawline and the corners of the brunette's mouth. "Let's go to bed, ok?".

They reached Maura's bedroom door and Jane dropped her hand so that Maura could push the door open. The doctor was halfway across the room before she noticed the detective wasn't following her. Turning she saw Jane standing at the threshold of the room staring at her intently. Maura searched her face and realized this was the first time they had returned to her bedroom since the morning after. The first time there were rules. Her eyes widened and darkened as she watched Jane, knowing they were both thinking of the same thing. Jane's eyes were dark with desire and Maura felt arousal race through her as she lowered her gaze and watched her detective take a very deliberate, very firm step into the room...fully clothed. Hazel eyes flew up to meet deep brown ones as their gazes locked. Jane paused before taking one more very deliberate step closer. Understanding washed over the blonde as she realized this was Jane asking for what she needed and wanted without using words. This was Jane seeking for release from the guilt that had built up in her all week.

Biting back a moan, Maura held up a hand. "That's far enough, Jane. You know the rule and you've deliberately broken it. Now strip." she said harshly. Feigning the anger needed for the scene, Maura sat on the chair next to the bed and crossed her legs primly waiting for Jane to comply. Her first instinct was to hold and comfort her lover until she felt better but that isn't what Jane needed from her now. If she needed this, Maura was more than willing to help her. There would be time for tenderness and comfort afterward and the doctor promised herself that she would make sure that happened.

Relieved that Maura understood and also was following through, Jane bit her bottom lip as need flooded her veins and her center began throbbing with anticipation. Jane had struggled with the contrasting needs for redemption and physical relief but decided they needn't be exclusive. She had never done this before but trusted Maura. She was always able to make Jane feel better and that is what she needed now, absolution and a release.

"Now, Jane. It will only be worse for you the longer you delay".

Jane shuddered as she slowly lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and went to toss it on the floor. "Your clothes are to be removed, folded and placed on the table near the door." Maura snapped trying hard to hide her arousal. She itched to touch and taste as she watched Jane's naked breasts move with her as she lowered her head and walked to the table, folding her shirt as she went. Licking her lips, she didn't wait for Jane to turn back around before ordering her to remove her shorts as well. The detective looked over her shoulder at her before bending over at the waist and sliding her shorts down to her ankles. Giving Maura a glorious view of her ass, she picked them up and folded them quickly. Moving back to the center of the room, Jane stood naked waiting for instructions.

Maura's blood pulsed through her veins at a frightening rate. Seeing her sassy, badass detective standing naked and waiting patiently for her command was more arousing than she could've imagined. The doctor briefly considered having Jane crawl to her and making her use her tongue until she came but reluctantly put the idea aside for another time. Tonight needed to be about Jane. She got up and slowly walked over to her, running a hand up her chest to grasp a firm breast and feeling her taut nipple pressing against her palm. Jane gasped as Maura tweaked the nipple harshly before she bathed the tender bud with her tongue. Sliding her hands up the brunettes muscular arms and over her shoulders, the doctor licked a long line up the cord in her neck. Maura kissed her deeply, slapping at Jane's hands as they tried to pull her nearer. "I did not say you could touch me." The doctors hands moved down to grasp her firm buttocks and yanked Jane against her. Jane gasped and then whimpered as she was pulled roughly against the blonde feeling one of her thighs slip between her own and pressing up tightly against her throbbing clit. Maura bit back a moan as she felt Jane's wet heat on her bare thigh as her skirt shifted up. "Mine, Jane. You are mine. Say it." She demanded darkly, biting hard on a nipple before sucking it into the dark heat of her taunting mouth. "Say it, Jane." One finger slipped deeply inside the brunette"s hot slick channel, gathering moisture to rub over her hardening clit. "I am yours" Jane whimpered struggling to keep her slightly bucking hips still.

Maura kissed her deeply one more time. "Yes, you are and so is this perfect ass." Maura whispered hotly into her ear as she moved away, slapping her backside firmly. "Bend over the bed, feet on the floor, and wait for me". Jane whimpered again as she nearly came on the spot.

 _ **Not as sure about this chapter...let me know what you think**_


	9. Chapter 9: Yours

_**Two chapters tonight :)**_

Maura leaned her forehead against the cool wall of her walk in closet, bracing herself with her hands resting flat near her head. Taking several deep breaths she tried to calm her racing heart and slow the thrum of desire that beat through her body. She let out a quiet whimper as her core fluttered searching for stimulation of any kind. She pushed back and began to unbutton her blouse, pulling it free from her skirt before hanging it up. Reaching for the zipper of her skirt she tugged it down slipping the silky material down her thighs and off. She groaned as her fingers touched the wetness left behind from Jane's dripping center. Denying herself the desire to smell and taste that wetness, she dropped the skirt in the hamper along with her soaked panties.

Reaching back to remove her bra, she froze and then whimpered as calloused fingers brushed hers aside and removed it for her. Sliding the material down her arms, Jane tossed the material in the nearby hamper and cupped Maura's breasts firmly toying with her nipples and pinching them lightly. Maura's hands braced against the wall again as she moaned loudly. She knew she should stop her, should keep this about Jane tonight but she didn't know if she had the strength in her to turn the detective away."Jane" she gasped "you didn't listen". Maura dropped her head back on Jane's shoulder as she pressed her naked body tightly against the doctor's back.

The detective flicked her nipples making her whimper with need. "Mine, Maura, these are mine. You are mine as I am yours" she murmured huskily into her ear and Maura nearly came undone. Jane let one of her hands slowly wander down the blonde's naked body already slick with perspiration and trembling with want. "Maur...I want to change the rules. I think when I don't...obey…" she whispered almost reverently as she continued to pinch and pull at her nipple as one finger circled the doctor's throbbing clit. "I should pleasure you as my first consequence…" She husked as she dipped one finger into her dripping core. The doctor moaned loudly as the same finger came up to coat her lips with the wetness letting her taste her own arousal. "Everything else you decide...but first I pleasure you". Jane's heart nearly stopped as her gorgeous girlfriend growled, and turning, pounced on her, kissing her fiercely before dragging her out of the closet.

Jane barely registered what was happening before she found herself kneeling in front of the chair where Maura sat with her legs splayed wide. "I accept. Do not cum until I give you permission" Maura gasped out as she tugged Jane's face to her center. Threading her fingers through those glorious dark curls, she held Jane's clever mouth against her, barely giving the detective room to nip, suck and plunge as she devoured the folds before her. Pressing her finger firmly against her clit, and pushing her tongue as far inside the doctor as it would go, Jane quickly brought the M.E. over the edge as she moaned her way loudly though an earth shattering orgasm. Jane groaned deeply as she suckled her entrance, not wanting to miss one drop as it gushed out of her lover.

The M.E. finally collapsed back into the chair and stroked the detectives hair as she continued to lap at Maura softly, waiting for all of the post orgasm tremors to abate. Pushing her gently away, she watched as Jane wiped her face on the back of her arm then wrapped those arms around Maura's waist, laying her head on her slender abdomen. "Mine" the detective whispered again as she placed a kiss on the warm skin beneath her. The doctor wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in closer. "Yours, Jane. All yours" Content to just hold the brunette, the M.E. kissed her head and scratched softly against her scalp until Jane shifted, sitting back on her heels with her hands behind her back waiting for her Maura.

The doctor sat up attempting to regain her composure and felt her arousal stirring again as she looked at her submissive detective. Maura marveled at the difference in Jane. No one would ever believe that the Jane they knew was currently kneeling, hands behind her back, breasts proudly displayed, knees slightly apart and head down..patiently waiting as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to do. No, this Jane was hers only. Hers to love, to treasure….and to discipline.

"Thank you, Jane" The detective looked up at her briefly before smiling softly and looking back down, her skin flushing at the doctor's attention and compliment. Maura watched her for a moment while thinking how to proceed. "Jane, I want to talk with you for a minute before we continue. I need you to stay right where you are while I gather a few things. Can you do that for me?" she spoke softly waiting until Jane made eye contact and nodded. "Unless I say otherwise, I'm going to need you to answer verbally when we are in my room. I won't always be able to see you nod. Ok?"

"Yes, Maura" Jane flushed again, thinking about all of the reasons Maura may not be able to see her.

"Good girl. I will be right back" Maura quickly re-entered her closet and selected an almost sheer emerald green negligee that would emphasize the green of her eyes. Pulling it on, she plumped her ample breasts and, looking in the mirror, smoothed her tousled hair into a more appealing shape, her curls trailing over her shoulders nicely. Knowing there would be no need for the matching panties she nearly left them off, but decided she would prefer the extra coverage as a contrast to Jane's nudity. Slipping on matching heels, next she pulled the drawer open that held her personal toys. Choosing one that she felt would best fit Jane, she pulled it out and placed it on the lowest shelf. She then reached for her travel bag she kept packed, and reapplied some of her make up. Darkening her eye makeup to make her eyes pop more and finishing with a dark pink lip gloss, she made her way back out of her closet grabbing the toy on her way, as well as a wooden hairbrush just in case.

Jane tried not to fidget as she waited for the doctor to return. Tasting Maura and watching as she came unraveled had left the detective in a heightened state of arousal that was nearly painful. With her head bowed she could see her erect nipples thrust forward and could feel her need running down her inner thighs and she ached to reach down and take the edge off. Maura had made it pretty clear though that Jane's pleasure was hers. Did that mean she couldn't touch herself anymore? Or, remembering the last time, only when Maura was watching? Jane gasped quietly as shivers ran down her spine while memories of her love watching her touch herself ran through her mind. She moaned as she squeezed her thighs together trying to find some relief. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Maura come up behind her.

"Jane" she said smirking as the detective startled and her knees flew back apart. "Were you trying to cum without me? That would not be in your best interest." She moved to stand in front of Jane, close enough that the detective could smell her arousal. "That is mine, Jane. Only mine. Understand?" She stroked the detective's center with the toe of her shoe.

"Yes, Maura" The brunette sucked in a deep trembling breath, her arousal skyrocketing even more.

"Ask me, Jane. Ask me if you can cum".

Jane whimpered and shifted slightly "Please, Maura, please let me cum".

The doctor kissed her love's head and soothing ran her hand down those dark curls. "Not yet love, but soon. Now look at me." Jane raised her eyes to take in the vision that was her best friend. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she slowly took in everything from her heels to her amazing legs, barely there nighty, perfect breasts, all the way up to her stunning eyes. Mesmerized, she had a hard time tearing her gaze away from them. Smiling with satisfaction, Maura moved to sit on the chair.

"Jane, are you ready for your spanking?"

"Yes, please" Jane moaned on the verge of whining, feeling another gush of arousal soak her thighs.

Maura chuckled softly and kissed her head again. "I need to know what you prefer first. Would you prefer to lay on the bed or across my lap?" Jane looked up, tearing her gaze from the lace that was barely concealing mouthwatering tight nipples. Meeting Maura's bright emerald eyes she knew there was no choice for her, she wanted to be across the blonde's bare thighs nearly as much as she wanted to breathe. "Your lap" She whimpered.

The M.E. swallowed lightly trying to stave off her own growing arousal. She couldn't seem to get enough of the dark haired detective. "How do you feel about toys, Jane? Maura slid the selected vibrator across her lap and watched as Jane eyed it wearily. Closing her eyes briefly, she opened them and their gazes met and held. "I am yours, Maura. I want what you want me to have". Tears pricked at the corner of Maura's eyes and she couldn't help but lean down and kiss her love. The trust Jane put in her was staggering. After so many years of being alone, she struggled with the enormity of her love for this amazing woman and the belief that her love was returned. Nodding slightly, Maura just had one more question "Chair or bed, love?"

Jane stretched her long and lean body across the knees of her best friend reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. She licked her lips and dropped her head as she braced her hands on the floor and waited for the pain to begin. She wanted this. She wanted the pain and the release and she needed it to be Maura who gave it to her. Maura rubbed her hand over the smooth and tender skin to warm it up slightly. Raising her hand she tentatively brought it down on the olive skin that she loved so much. Jane hummed slightly as the first smacks came down stinging slightly but not giving her what she needed. "Maur" she began but then whimpered as the next blow came down harder and Maura got into a rhythm of several hard spanks followed by a moment of soothing circles. The doctor watched with fascination as Jane's skin turned a light shade of pink as she tried to apply her hand evenly over both cheeks and thighs. She loved it most when she could make out her own hand-print against the smooth skin. She almost wished she could leave a permanent mark so that anyone else who saw Jane in this way would know she was hers. Maura growled slightly at the mere thought of anyone else seeing her detective like this and brought her hand down a little more forcefully. Jane whimpered and tears ran down her face, but she kept her hands down so Maura continued. The brunette's guilt began to release it's grip on her as the pain intensified. As the spanking continued, Maura began fondling Jane's nipples. The detective gasped as she timed the swats with the pinches and pulls on her tender nubs, pain and pleasure mixing together. The brunette could feel the pulsing in her core as her ass grew hotter and hotter.

As Maura watched Jane's skin begin to turn red, she slowed her hand testing the detective's reaction. Keening loudly, Jane thrust her ass up begging for more. "Please, Maur, don't stop!" The M.E. soothingly stroked her lover as she reached for the toy. Not bothering to use lube, as she could feel the brunette's arousal on her thighs, Maura slid the toy into Jane's center and turned it on. Jane arched back as she felt the toy move in and out of her repeatedly, stretching and filling. "Do not cum, Jane!" the doctor demanded as she felt the detective's legs begin to tremble. Pulling one of Jane's hands off the ground, she pressed it to the brunette's breast, waiting until Jane started pulling and twisting at her own nipple. Pushing the vibrator in as deep as it would go, she quickly wrapped her arm around Jane's thighs holding them together and effectively trapping the moving phallus shaped object inside of her. The brunette groaned loudly and squirmed while trying to hold back the incredible orgasm she felt building inside. Grabbing the wooden hairbrush, Maura brought it down repeatedly as hard as she could in quick succession on the detective's very red ass. Counting to ten she finally said "Cum for me Jane". Groaning loudly, Jane did just that, soaking Maura and the carpet right before passing out.

* * *

Enjoying the warm and fragrant water, Jane leaned back tilting her face up to meet Maura's and kissed her softly. Grasping the doctor's hands, she pulled them tighter around herself as she relaxed back against the M.E. Jane had never felt so loved as she did right now, wrapped in her best friend's arms, sexually satisfied, and emotionally at peace. Maura scooped up a loofah from the sudsy bathwater and ran it down Jane's chest letting the warm water run down in rivulets over and between her breasts.

"Hey, Maur?"

"Yes, love?" she gently kissed a line up the detectives bare shoulder to her neck.

Jane put her hand over the M.E.'s where it laid under her breast and pulled it under the water to her center. Letting the doctor's fingers barely graze the still sensitive skin she turned and kissed her neck burying her face against her. Whispering, she said "This is yours". Maura hummed appreciatively brushing the curls lightly. Jane slowly trailed their hands upwards to one of her firm breasts, and again let the doctor's fingers barely graze a nipple. "These are yours too". Maura kissed Jane's shoulder sensing that Jane was working up to something. Continuing upwards, Jane brought the M.E.'s hand to her mouth and kissed each finger, running them over her wet lips. "This is yours too" she kissed her palm before guiding it back down. "And this. This is all yours, Maura. It has been for awhile." Tears filled the doctor's eyes as she looked to where their joined hands rested over Jane's heart. "Mine?" she whispered in wonder. "Yours" Jane affirmed squeezing her hand and lifting her gaze to meet glistening hazel eyes. Kissing her softly she whispered "I love you too, Jane. I always will".


	10. Chapter 10: Trust Me

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! I couldn't find a good place to split this so it's one really long chapter.**_

* * *

"I just don't understand why my **CHILDREN** can't be more helpful. You would think they would rush to help **THEIR OWN MOTHER** who slaved **ALL** day making them a delicious home cooked meal!" Maura smiled to herself as she listened to Angela rant in a voice loud enough to reach the ears of all 3 of her children, even over the sound of the game playing in the living room of Maura's home. Elbow deep in the sudsy water, she was not surprised at all to see Jane carrying in the last load of dishes from the dining room.

"C'mon Ma, I'm helping!" Jane said with exasperation in her voice. "I offered to do the dishes, but Maura won't let me" After losing two of her good china plates to the Rizzoli family dinners, the doctor wasn't taking any chances with her remaining ten. Angela finished loading the dishwasher and closed the door firmly, turning to the M.E. "Maura, why don't you let Jane finish and you can show me the remodeling they did in your bathroom? It's been a few weeks and I'm dying to see it!"

Seeing the look on Maura's face and having a general idea of why the doctor was insistent on doing all the hand washing, Jane stepped in to rescue her friend. "Ma, you don't need to see her bathroom! It's just a bathroom."

"What are you talking about, Janie?! Maura put a lot of thought and money into it. Why wouldn't you want me to see it? I've seen her bedroom before so it's no big deal. Maura, honey, do you mind if Janie takes me up?".

Maura's head lifted and she smiled brightly as Jane's eyes widened and she began shaking her head vigorously behind Angela's back. "I think that would be a great idea, Angela. I should be finished by the time you return and we can enjoy a nice cup of tea before the game ends."

"That sounds very nice. Thank you, Maura. At least one of my children has some manners" she said pointedly as she moved out of the room. Jane stood frozen for a moment gaping at the doctor. Arching a perfect brow at Jane, she smirked as Angela's voice came from the hall "Come on, Janie! We don't have all day!".

Maura laughed to herself at her detective's predicament. She knew there was zero chance Jane was about to strip down in front of her mother just as well as she knew there was zero chance Angela would allow her daughter to remain in the hall. She almost felt badly for Jane...almost. Looking over at the flowers that the brunette had arrived with just hours earlier, Maura took a moment to sniff delicately at them enjoying the scent and her thoughts of Jane. The memory of Jane handing her the bouquet while wrapping her up in her strong arms was one she would always treasure. The love in those deep brown eyes had taken her breath away and so had the deep dimple that Jane had flashed at her while drawing her in close. Her heart fluttered just thinking about the slow and sensuous kiss they had shared that had left her knees weak before all of the Rizzoli family had begun arriving. That taste of Jane was not nearly enough and her body ached for more. Sighing softly, Maura refocused her attention on finishing the task before her.

Jane trudged slowly up the stairs and to Maura's bedroom door. Leaning on the frame she watched as Angela made her way across the doctor's room to the ensuite bathroom. "Janie, come here! Have you seen this? It's gorgeous!"

"I've seen it Ma. I'm fine right here." The detective tried not to look at the robe hanging right by the door or dwell on why it was there.

"Janie! What is wrong with you?" Angela demanded as she went back to the entrance, grabbing the brunette's arm and dragging her over the threshold and toward the bathroom door. Jane bit back a whimper as they crossed the carpeted floor. "You act like there is something wrong with Maura's room or something. Now look at that tub! Ohh, and that tile! Isn't it gorgeous?" The detective tried to swallow but her mouth felt like sandpaper so she just continued to nod as Angela exclaimed over each new thing. It was as if her entire body realized what had just happened and what the consequences later would be. It was taking nearly all of her attention to ignore the hard and steady pulse that had just picked up in some very sensitive areas of her body.

Returning to the kitchen, Jane kept her head down avoiding Maura's heated gaze as she grabbed another beer and headed into the living room to join her brothers for the remainder of the game. It had been hard enough keeping her hands to herself while her family was here, but knowing now what was in store for tonight had Jane already teetering to close to the edge.

Finishing the dishes, Maura dried her hands quickly and gratefully took the cup of tea from Angela. Only half listening to the Rizzoli matriarch's bathroom review, the doctor let her thoughts drift to the detective hiding from her in the next room. Moving into the living room with Angela following close behind, she smiled inwardly when Jane met her gaze for just a moment before flushing and looking pointedly back at the tv. Deciding that a little teasing was in order, the M.E. moved toward her brunette lover bending over to rest her tea on the coffee table while giving the detective a very clear view straight down her shirt. Stepping over Jane's feet, she sat next to her, their thighs touching. Enjoying Jane's quick intake of breath, Maura reached again for her cup, using the detective's muscular thigh for leverage.

Not even hearing the cheers from her brothers at the excellent play that had just occurred on the t.v., Jane moaned softly. For possibly the first time in her life, she didn't even care who won. She just prayed that the game would end quickly.

Finally, Jane watched as her family left. Shutting the door behind her mother, she barely had time to lock it before she was spun around and pressed harshly against the door. "Hello there, Detective Rizzoli" Maura nearly purred as she kissed the notch between the detective's clavicles then tasted it with her tongue. Grabbing her hip with one hand, Jane pulled her closer with the other as she grasped a handful of those golden curls and dragged her lips to hers. She kissed her harshly, her tongue plundering the blonde's mouth until Maura bit her bottom lip and pulled it taut at the same time yanking her hands away from her and pinning them beside Jane's head. "You broke the rules, Jane" she murmured biting along the cord in her neck. "You broke the rules and now I am in charge. Can you remember that, or will I need to cuff you?" The detective whimpered as all her blood rushed to her core leaving her slightly light headed. Maura reached behind her with one hand and pinched her still sore bottom. "Jane, I need your answer"

Choices. Jane wasn't good with choices when it came to dominant Maura. The opportunity cost was too much for her overwhelmed brain to consider with desire pulsing through her. "Yes, Maura. I will remember". Dark eyes hot with desire met equally aroused hazel ones. Maura kissed her again, her mouth hot and demanding. Breaking away to take a breath, she kissed up the detective's neck and nuzzled in behind her ear, "Good because for what I have planned for you, you will need your hands free" she whispered huskily. She bit her earlobe and smiled when Jane didn't even try to hold back her whimper.

Running her fingers down the v-neck of the detective's t-shirt and down to skim over firm breasts and hard nipples, Maura looked up at her through her lashes. "Jane, I need you to run upstairs and get my hairbrush please. Bring it down and wait for me in the living room, I will be there in a few minutes. Would you do that for me please?"

"The l..living room?" Jane stammered her eyes widening. The living room...steps away from the kitchen and the door that her mother frequently stormed through with little to no warning. Jane swallowed hard.

"Yes, Jane, the living room." The detective just looked at her in confusion. What was happening here? Cupping the brunette's cheek and stroking it with her fingers, Maura kissed her again lightly. "Trust me, Jane. I will take care of you. Now be a dear, and go up and get my hairbrush and wait for me in the living room". The detective closed her eyes briefly trying to calm her racing heart. "Jane" Maura murmured "who do you belong to?" The brunette's eyes blinked open and she searched the brilliant hazel eyes before her. The fear and hesitation lifted almost instantly. This was Maura and she trusted her completely. "You, Maur. I'm yours." She smiled and kissed her tenderly. The doctor's heart fluttered as she returned the kiss then gently pushed her love in the right direction, patting her backside playfully.

Jane quickly undressed, folding her clothes neatly and placing them in their assigned spot. Fingering the thin turquoise colored robe hanging on the hook near the door she let the silky material slide through her fingers. Slipping it over her shoulders and belting it in front, she shivered slightly as the material seemed to caress her skin and tease her already hardened nipples while soothing her still tender backside. Enjoying the sensations, she smoothed out invisible wrinkles with her hands, mind racing with all of the scenarios the doctor may have planned. She had been surprised by how arousing she had found her time over Maura's knee. She could feel liquid heat begin to pool just thinking about being at her mercy as the doctor made her ass glow red. Jane bit back a moan as she rubbed the few sore spots that were left. She wasn't sure if she was up for another intense episode like the day before but she also wasn't sure she would willingly turn it down either. The detective smiled slightly as she realized that wasn't a choice she was likely to have to make. Maura would give her exactly what she needed. Moving to the bathroom she began searching for the wooden hairbrush the M.E. had requested.

After being sure that Jane was headed up stairs, Maura quickly moved to the kitchen door flipping the switch for the outside light off. Although her detective didn't know it, she had discussed with Angela early on that the light off between the main house and guest house would act as a signal to let her know that she wished to be undisturbed for the evening. She would often turn it off after an evening with the full Rizzoli family if for no other reason than to put her house back together. Other evenings it would be because she had a guest or needed to work. Angela would occasionally try to find out why the next morning but for the most part didn't question her too much. Keeping one ear open for Jane's return, she set about making herself another cup of tea, thoughts full of a beautiful burnette and the night ahead.

Hesitating, Jane dug her toes into the soft carpet and surveyed the room around her. Maura was nowhere to be seen and the detective was unsure how to proceed. Was she expected to stand? Kneel? Remove the robe? Keep the robe on? She looked down at herself uncertainly before closing her eyes. Breathing in and out she tried to clear her mind. Thinking back on the night before she knew that the doctor demanded her nudity in the bedroom but this was the living room and no such expectation had been set here. Deciding she would be fine to leave the robe on, Jane moved on to her next dilemma. Maura had never requested that she kneel, Jane had done it on her own because it just felt right at the time. Pondering this for a moment, she realized that she had done it not really in submission but in reverence of the woman she loved. Almost as if it were a sign of her devotion. The detective colored slightly at the revelation but, going with her gut, sank to her knees again. Wincing slightly as she settled with her tender backside resting on her heels, hands clasped behind her back, head down, and knees spread wide, she waited for her love.

The sight that met the M.E. was nothing short of breathtaking. Long, dark curls fell in sharp contrast against the light turquoise of the robe Jane wore. Cascading nearly to her waist they fell just short of touching the curve of the detective's backside. Leaving her things on the couch and circling her lover slowly, she took note of the bowed head and spread knees. The robe fell open in front of the detective, barely concealing her folds in shadows. Maura made a mental note to update the lighting in her home to try to improve her view for next time. Coming to a halt before her, she looked at her in contemplation as Jane struggled not to fidget. She was torn as to what she wanted to do tonight. Her intent was to have Jane stand in the corner with her beautiful backside exposed while Maura did some work at the nearby table. The thought of reddening it first with her own hand caused a rush of heat to shoot to Maura's center. The mental image was nothing short of delicious. The only problem the doctor faced with that scenario is that she herself would then have to wait and she wasn't sure that was even an option at this point. Her clit throbbed and burned for Jane's touch. The need to have her mouth on her was quickly becoming overwhelmingly distracting. Running her hands through Jane's hair she stepped a little closer and watched as Jane licked her lips and leaned forward towards Maura's center as if sensing her desire. Sighing softly, she put that fantasy away for another day but not before a vision of Jane standing with her ass red and bare in the corner of the M.E.'s office drifted through her mind.

The brunette whimpered as Maura backed away from her but carefully watched her from underneath thick dark lashes as the doctor unzipped and removed her skirt, draping it carefully over the back of the couch. Her whimper turned into a gasp when she saw that Maura had not been wearing anything under the skirt. Briefly she wondered if this was an everyday thing before her focus was drawn back by the moisture displayed on the blonde's inner thighs as she moved to sit on the edge of the couch. "Jane, honey, come here". Jane stood to move across the room but Maura stopped her. "Hands and knees please love" The detective froze, her eyes flying up to meet the doctors. The blonde just tilted her head and smiled indulgently at her until Jane sunk back to the carpet and crawled to where the M.E. sat. Sitting back on her heels she looked up at her, waiting for further instructions. "I believe you added an addendum to our rules?" Jane nodded as she licked her lips. Spreading her legs apart, she reached for her detective. "Closer, Jane" she murmured, wrapping her fingers around the short curls at the base of her neck and keeping the brunette from getting too close. Jane's mouth watered at the smell of the M.E.'s arousal. "Taste me, Jane" Maura whispered keeping the detective far enough away that only the tip of her tongue could reach the doctor's straining clit. Their moans mingled together as want and need raced through both of them. "Suck me" the doctor whimpered out giving Jane just another inch to work with. Jane reached as far as she could, just barely able to wrap her lips around the bundle of nerves, sucking it hard. Maura gasped and arched against her before yanking her back again. Reaching for the dildo she had placed on the couch earlier she handed it to the detective. "Only this and your fingers Jane. You may not use your mouth again until I cum." Looking from the toy to the glistening folds before her, Jane pouted lightly before her eye's lit with the challenge. She took the toy from Maura's hand and got to work not stopping until Maura screamed out her climax. Grinning smugly and tossing the toy aside, Jane bent her head and tasted every bit of the doctor that she could as she bit and licked and sucked. She did not relent even as the doctor arched tightly through a second orgasm, greedily drinking up as much of her as she could until Maura had to pull her away as a third orgasm began building. Jane wiped her mouth and sat back on her heels again unable to keep the smug smile off her face even as her own desire pulsed and begged to be released. Seeing her doctor completely spent and flushed from her orgasms filled Jane with awe.

Maura trailed her fingertips over her still wet and sensitive core as she tried to reign her heart rate back down to a more normal level. She was amazed at how powerful her reaction to Jane was. She had obviously had sex before, even what she would have categorized as "good" sex. Nothing though had prepared her for what she experienced with Jane. She would have to give careful thought to why there was such a difference but right now her gorgeous girlfriend was waiting for her. Rising from the couch she stood in front of her detective again, her legs only trembling slightly. "Come and kiss me, love" she murmured, stroking dark curls. Jane stood and pulled her toward her. Maura moaned as she tasted herself on Jane's lips, slipping her tongue inside wanting to explore more. Jane pulled her tightly against her as she tangled her tongue with Maura's. Finally gasping for air, the doctor took a step back and looked her lover up and down. Caressing the silky fabric she untied the belt, parting the robe and letting it fall open loosely. Her eyes caressed her as she gently touched her hips, her belly button, each rib, as she made her way up her body. Lightly pinching each nipple, she leaned forward and swallowed Jane's gasp as she tenderly kissed her waiting lips. Kissing her way back down her body, Maura knelt in front of her and kissed the curls covering her folds. Meeting dark eyes, she locked their gazes as she gently licked up the center of the detective's slit. Jane whimpered loudly her hips bucking as, with a fleeting thought to if it was allowed, she weaved her fingers through golden curls and pulled the doctor closer. "Watch me, Jane. Watch me but do not cum" Maura instructed as she licked and nipped lightly at her folds. The detective cried out harshly as Maura wrapped her lips around her sensitive hard bundle and sucked it deep inside her mouth.

She had tried, really she had. She had cried out when her legs began to tremble. Had whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost visual contact with those taunting hazel eyes. She had yelled out what was about to happen, but that hadn't stopped her from crushing Maura's mouth to her center as she arched against her and basically rode the doctor's face. Her orgasm ripped through her and she barely caught the smug look of satisfaction on her lover's face before she collapsed.

"Naughty girl" Maura teased as her lips trailed over her face as the doctor cradled her in her arms. Jane's eyes blinked open and she looked at her doctor half in wonder, half in trepidation.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I tried to obey, I really did." Soothingly stroking the detective's skin, Maura smiled at her.

"I know, Jane. It's ok. I'm sure you will make it up to me." She said, lightly tweaking a sensitive nipple. Jane whimpered but nuzzled in closer to her love enjoying being held.

"Have some water, love" Maura said, reaching for the bottle that was on the couch. She unscrewed the lid and held it up to Jane's lips, helping her sit up enough to drink it. "Feeling better?" she questioned after a moment, meeting Jane's watchful eyes. Jane smiled, her dimple winking at the doctor. Kissing her dimple, Maura returned the smile as she ran her hand down Jane's back slipping it beneath the silky material and cupping her delicious derriere. "I want to have a look at this" she said dragging her nails lightly down the sensitive skin. "Will you let me see?" Jane nodded and trembling, allowed herself to be pulled up and led to the nearby table. Maura gently pushed her forward until she was bent over it and she gasped as her naked skin met with the cool surface.

Lifting the back of her robe she flipped it over to rest on the detective's back. Running her hands carefully over her, she looked for any lingering redness or bruising. Her heart sank when she found a few small bruises but Jane's deep moan of arousal chased any feelings of remorse away. Smoothing her hands over her firm backside she squeezed each cheek gently. Sliding her hands up to the muscular shoulders in front of her, she peeled the robe down and off the brunette's bent form. Jane moaned deeply as she felt the blonde bend over her, pressing her to the table. Starting at the base of her neck, she licked a long line down her back and between her taut cheeks. Lapping gently at her core, she licked back up her spine until she reached her ear. "I am giving you a choice, Jane." she murmured, grinding her center against the detective's ass. Jane whimpered loudly as her sensitive clit was forced firmly against the table. "You can have your full punishment tonight on this very tender backside or you can take 10 swats tonight and the rest later, when and where I say" The detective gasped as Maura slid down and bit a line where cheek met thigh, licking long when she reached her crack. "Let me assure you though, that either way you will get your full punishment" Maura continued leaving love bites across her backside as her hands squeezed, lifted and separated, exposing Jane fully to her. The brunette rolled her hips trying to find some relief as heat and want coiled deep inside her again. Not missing the movement, the M.E. swatted her firmly. "Jane" she said and the detective whimpered. Quickly trying to weigh the pros and cons of the choices before her, the brunette went with the option that would hopefully let her have another orgasm the fastest tonight but prolong the intense pleasure and anticipation into another day. "Ten tonight!" She gasped as Maura's tongue pressed firmly against her opening, the only place the doctor had yet to physically claim as her own. Thinning her tongue to a small point, Maura probed for a moment, holding Jane's arching hips still, before pulling back and making her way back up the trembling body beneath her. "Mmmm….good choice" she husked sucking on the pulse point behind Jane's ear.

Sliding off the table, she led Jane to the couch and over her knees. Tenderly she pulled those beautiful dark curls over one shoulder and watched as they cascaded down past Jane's head nearly touching the floor. Massaging the detective's ass for a moment she let her fingers slip down to touch soaked folds. Unable to stop herself, she slipped two fingers deep into the brunette and bit back a moan at the heat and wetness that met her there. Jane shivered hard as Maura twisted her fingers and pulled them back out before entering her again. The detective arched her back, making little mewling noises in the back of her throat as her body yearned for more. Pumping her fingers in and out a few more times, the M.E. shifted her focus to the hard and protruding clit she found within her lover's folds. Pinching it lightly she pressed against it briefly before withdrawing her hand. Curving an arm over the beautiful woman before her, she pulled her close before lifting her hand high "Count for me, Jane".


	11. Chapter 11: It's Not Professional

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! With this being my first story, I especially love to hear what you think of each chapter :)**_

* * *

Jane groaned and stretched, sliding another folder into her "done" pile. It had been a long day of catching up on paperwork with only the occasional distraction in the form of one seductive and taunting Medical Examiner. Shifting uncomfortably from the slight bruising still evident on her backside, Jane huffed in frustration. Tapping her pencil against her desk, she let her mind wander to Maura's earlier visit. The doctor had sat on the edge of her desk swinging her magnificent leg and letting her skirt rise up that creamy white thigh as she smiled coyly at her. The detective's mouth went dry just remembering the way she trailed her delicate fingers along the bare skin of Jane's bicep as she stood to leave, leaning in and brushing her breast subtly against the brunette's shoulder to ask her if she wanted to meet for dinner later. Jane had pointedly ignored any smug looks on the faces of her partners as she felt her own cheeks flush before nodding her consent. Then again later, on the way back from lunch in the cafe, the detective had nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a wandering hand slide down the slope of her ass, squeezing the still tender flesh lightly before dropping away. Turning quickly she had met the M.E.'s gaze as she winked one of those gorgeous hazel eyes at her before stepping into the waiting elevator. "See you tonight, Jane"

Ignoring the pulsing in her core, she threw down her pencil and shoved her chair back from her desk, letting out another groan as she stood. "Hey, Korsak. I think I'm going to head out, unless you need anything?"

"No, go ahead. Kiki is coming by in a minute to get me. We are going to dinner as soon as she gets here."

* * *

"What's up, doc?" Jane asked as she strolled into Maura's office. Maura turned and smiled at her before turning her attention back to the folder in her hand.

"Actually, I was just looking over some ballistic reports and it looks like with some of our new technology we were able to pull off a partial print from one of your department's cold cases."

"That's great, Maur. Whose case was it?" The detective asked, admiring the tightness of the navy blue skirt the doctor was wearing paired with a loose pink and white floral shirt that boasted a deep neckline showing off the M.E.'s cleavage and the gentle curve of her breasts. Her fingers ached to touch the golden curls that cascaded down the doctor's back and shoulders. She longed to bury her face in those sun kissed tresses and breathe in the unique smell of Maura's hair.

"It's a 20 year old case. I don't recognize the name of the lead detective but I thought Sergeant Korsak may. I was going to make a few notes and then send it up to him before I leave for the day."

"I'm sure he will, he knows about everyone from back then." Jane responded as she turned back towards the door. Maura quickly became lost in her own thoughts, making notes on the report, and didn't look up when the door shut or when the lock clicked into place. It wasn't until strong arms wrapped around her from behind, tugging the folder out of her hands, that she realized Jane hadn't left. She gasped as those muscular arms pulled her tight against the detective, one hand moving up to palm a silk clad breast as Jane nuzzled in closer and left wet, open mouth kisses down the side of her neck. Grasping the arm around her waist, while reaching up to tangle her other hand in dark tresses, the doctor guided the detective to her waiting mouth. The brunette moaned deeply, slipping her tongue past luscious lips and licking her way into the hot cavern of the doctor's mouth. Jane pinched the hardened point of Maura's breast where it strained against her shirt before slipping her hand inside the loose blouse and under the lace hidden from her view, to palm her naked flesh. Kneading and squeezing the warm skin, she kissed Maura's shoulder before sliding the bra strap and sleeve down enough to free one full and perfect breast into her waiting hand

Pushing the doctor up against the desk and grinding her core against her, Jane rolled her nipple between her fingers, tugging on it gently. "Jane!" the honey blonde gasped as she pressed back against her. Her blood pounded through her veins and she could feel heat pooling in her center, soaking the panties she had put on that morning.

"Mmm….I love the way you smell, Maur" Jane nipped and sucked her way down her neck again, focusing her attention on the pulse point that was beating rapidly. Her fingers continued to torment a well loved pink nipple as the doctor tried to wiggle impossibly closer.

Maura whimpered as she felt Jane's hands slide down slightly jutting hipbones before tugging her skirt up towards her hips. "Jane, we can't...it's not professionnallll…" her sentence ended with a long, low moan when the brunette bit down on a sensitive spot on her collarbone twisting her nipple again before grinding even harder against the doctors curvy backside.

"Either is teasing me in the bullpen or grabbing my ass by the elevator" the detective continued sliding a scarred hand slowly up those creamy thighs. "That wasn't professional in the least. It was actually very naughty. The door is locked, Maur. No one to disturb us. No one to hear you." Maura dropped her head backward against Jane's shoulder as shivers ran down her spine and straight to her clit as she succumbed to the detective's attention.

Jane smiled knowingly as she felt the doctor's surrender. Maura was warm and pliant as she writhed beneath her hands and the detective knew that she could do about anything right now and the M.E. would let her. Her own pulse was racing as she drew small circles on the inside of the blonde's thigh, slowly moving higher and higher until she could feel the heat coming off of the doctor. The thought of Maura naked and wanting, spread across her normally pristine desk, was quite the lure but Jane had other plans. Plans that were causing her own desire to drip from her core, making her thighs damp.

"Take your clothes off, Dr. Isles." Jane husked into her ear before kissing her cheek and disentangling herself from the M.E.'s grasp, pulling away.

"Jane?" Maura turned unsteadily. The detective stood a few feet away watching as the doctor's gaze swept over her, taking in the v-neckline of her deep purple shirt stretched taut across her bust before moving down to where her hands rested against her belt, thumbs hooked over the edge. Her gaze continued down her long muscular legs then back up to meet Jane's gaze. She gasped as her eyes met brown eyes that were now black with desire.

The detective reached down and began releasing her belt buckle, sliding the belt slowly through each loop. The M.E. leaned against her desk for support and carefully watched as the thin leather strap slid loose and was bent in half and held loosely in Jane's hand where she tapped it impatiently against her thigh. "Take your clothes off, Dr. Isles. Please don't make me tell you again." Jane's heart raced as she took in the sight of Maura panting and leaning against her desk. Her skirt was half way up her thighs and her blouse was pulled to the side exposing a breast with a straining pink swollen tip. The doctor's hooded eyes were darkened and as she watched a very wet tongue slicked its way across her bottom lip. The detective's breath hitched, she had never seen anything so beautiful as Maura Isles and it was all she could do to keep her hands to herself.

Maura struggled to maintain some composure as she tried to swallow around a suddenly very dry throat. She could feel her arousal marking paths down the inside of her legs all the way to her ankles. Keeping her eyes on the strap hitting Jane's thigh to a beat that matched the pounding of her blood, she slowly removed her shoes before they could be ruined. Hazel eyes met and held the detectives as Maura hesitatingly reached up and began releasing the buttons of her blouse with shaking hands.

Jane bit back a moan of her own when she saw the doctor's reaction to the belt in her hand. The leather strap had not factored into her plan but at the obvious flush of desire that swept over the blonde's chest and face, the detective quickly changed her plans. She watched as each new section of skin was bared for her. Her dark and direct gaze followed the doctor's fingers as they revealed pale pink lace and the swell of her breasts.

Maura pulled the blouse from her skirt, sliding it down her arms. She moaned at the sensual feeling of the silk against her overly sensitive skin. Draping the blouse across her chair she reached for the zipper of her skirt, never looking away from the brunette's heated gaze as it followed her every move. Tugging the skirt down, she pulled on the zipper until she could lower her skirt and step out of it. Folding it neatly she added it to the chair before turning fully to face her detective, goose bumps rising on her skin as she realized the detective had moved and was now just inches from her.

"Jane!"

The brunette's eyes flicked up to briefly meet hers before dropping back down to the bare skin before her. Raising the belt in her hand, she used the edge to trace the lace showcasing Maura's heaving breasts. Watching intently as her nipples tightened and strained, Jane dragged the leather over each tip enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from the doctor. Bending her head, she licked the exposed nipple before biting down on the tender bud. Maura whimpered and pulled the brunette closer, her body begging for more contact.

Biting the nipple again, Jane pulled away. "Off" she demanded, slapping the belt against Maura's curvy ass. Maura's knees weakened and she steadied herself against the desk again for just a moment before reaching behind her back and releasing the bra, letting it drop to the floor. She loved Jane more than she had ever loved anyone. She loved the Jane that argued with her, that teased her, that defended her. Maura especially loved the Jane that would swagger into a room and own it, nearly as much as the Jane that would kneel at her feet and follow her every whim, the Jane that loved her more than anyone. That Jane made her heart race and take flight. This Jane though...the one that was possessive, demanding, and intent on staking claim on her….this Jane made every cell in her body ache with want and need.

Trailing the leather across her red and swollen lips then down her chest, she flicked each pink and straining nipple with the belt until they both stood taut and firm. Meeting Maura's gaze she lightly slapped one of the buds with the very edge of the belt, stinging the doctor's skin. Maura gasped and arched her back prettily presenting her naked breasts to the brunette. The doctor's pupils were huge and her breath was coming in quick gasps. Jane slapped each nipple lightly again, her black eyes taking in the shivers making there way across Maura's pale skin. Amazed at her very erotic reaction, Jane arched one brow as she lowered the belt again against each nipple until both stood red, firm and proud while Maura was moaning and twisting. "Please Jane! Please don't stop!" Jane smiled seductively and grunted before moving the strap lower, brushing it across delicate and supple skin covering firm muscles and down the soft curve of a hip. Dipping it between the blonde's legs she dragged it upward along the wetness visible across the light pink lace. Maura whimpered loudly, parting her legs as fluid gushed from her center and her legs began to shake.

"Look at you, Maura. The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts nearly naked in your own office with your arousal soaking what's left of your clothing. So naughty, Dr. Isles. What if someone comes in? What if someone hears you? Dr. Isles screaming out her release as she calls my name. So naughty." Maura shook as a moan ripped up from somewhere deep in her throat as Jane continued whispering in her ear and rubbing her center with the belt, coating the leather with the doctor's juices but not pressing enough to give her any relief. Her hips chased the detective's touch as she uncontrollably sought for her release.

"Please, Jane, please!"

"Take them off, Maura" she grunted, slapping her clit lightly with the leather strap in her hand before retreating a few inches to watch the doctor follow her directions. Whimpering and trembling, Maura struggled to remove her wet panties. Dragging them down her legs to her ankles she was finally able to kick them aside and barely had time to stand back up before Jane was on her. Grasping the honey blonde hair she dragged the M.E closer, covering her mouth with her own and using her tongue to plunder its depths. Maura molded her naked body to Jane's as tightly as she could, making sounds from deep in her throat as their tongues danced together. Finally releasing her to drag air into her lungs, the detective dropped the leather strap to the floor as she trailed her lips down the column of the doctor's neck, licking and nipping as she went. She lingered at the spot behind her ear and the delicious hollow at the base of Maura's throat tracing each with her tongue. Nuzzling downward, she pinched both nipples firmly causing the doctor to buck against her and cry out before she wrapped her lips around one pink nipple, curling her tongue around it and sucking it deep into her mouth. Maura threaded her fingers through the detective's hair holding her tightly to her breast as she continued to shudder under the onslaught of the brunette's talented tongue. Letting her nipple go with a loud pop, Jane moved on to its twin, lavishing it with the same attention. Long fingers skimmed down the doctor's flat abdomen to tangle in the soft curls at the apex of her thighs tugging gently. Maura shivered as Jane continued to lavish each breast with her mouth as her fingers slowly sunk into her wet heat, spreading her folds open.

Jane was dizzy with the intoxicating taste and flavor of the blonde before her. She knew without a doubt that she would never get enough as she tried desperately to tamp down the ever consuming desire that was racing through her. The heavy pounding of her clit could be felt throughout her body and her sex felt heavy with need. The detective pressed her own thighs together as her fingers skimmed over the softest, warmest part of Maura. Biting back an earth shattering moan, Jane dipped two fingers into the delicious slick heat dragging them forward, opening the doctor to her. Pressing those same fingers deep into the trembling blonde once before pulling them back to circle her clit. "So wet, Maur"

Maura nearly cried with frustration as Jane's hand left her center. She watched as the detective sucked on the fingers that had just been deep inside of her, moaning at the taste and making sure to trace her tongue over each digit licking up every single drop. Grasping the doctor by the wrist and scooping up her belt, the detective led her over to the couch. Pushing the blonde down Jane straddled her hips as she claimed her lips in another deep kiss. Trailing the leather strap over her body she teased each nipple until the doctor was writhing and bucking beneath her. Sliding down Jane settled herself between Maura's legs, spreading them apart. Leaning down, she took her time licking from the doctor's opening all the way to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Licking her lips she sat back up and gently pulled her folds back exposing her fully to her dark gaze. Lifting the belt up again, Jane let her eyes meet the hazel ones watching her carefully. Raising her eyebrows she held the pose as Maura calmed slightly. When the blonde realized what Jane's intentions were a low moan came from deep within her. Meeting those dark chocolate eyes again, she nodded slightly trying to fight against the detective's hand holding her hips down. Jane didn't waste any time as she lowered her hand and slapped the hard and protruding clit lightly with the strap. Maura groaned loudly as she arched back seeking more contact. "More, Jane!" she gasped right before the brunette leaned down and covered her hot wet center with her mouth. Plunging her tongue in as deep as she could, Jane groaned at the taste of the M.E. and the feeling of her walls pulsing against her tongue. Taking several long licks she pulled back, spreading the doctor's outer lips again as she brought the belt down on that begging clit. Immediately she buried her dark curls between Maura's legs again, drinking from her fountain of arousal. Maura cried out at the contrasting sensations as she held Jane to her, wanting more. Lapping up every drop she could, Jane couldn't resist from landing one more lash against the red and swollen clit that was begging for her attention. Relishing in Maura's cries of desperation and need, she bent to drink her fill again before pulling back. The doctor's groan turned into a whimper as the detective withdrew completely. Relaxing back against the cushions, Jane wiped her mouth and smiled at her slyly as both of her dimples flashed. Already missing the heat of the brunette's body pressed against hers and reeling from her previous attentions, Maura smiled uncertainly back at her. Dropping her eyes to the naked form in front of her, Jane gestured to it. "I want you to finish, Maur" The M.E. stared at her, tilting her head while her mind tried to puzzle out what the detective meant. "Touch yourself, Dr. Isles. I want to watch you come".

Hazel eyes turned nearly black as understanding flashed in their depths. Maura did not hesitate at all as one hand moved to tease her nipples as the other moved down to her core. Jane nearly groaned out loud as the doctor pulled and twisted each nub as her back arched and her fingers moved between her legs. Pressing firmly against her sensitive bundle of nerves, Maura knew it wouldn't take long to take herself over the edge. Abandoning her breast she sunk two fingers deep inside herself while the other hand continued rubbing frantically at her clit. Jane watched her fingers pump deep within herself, heat and want flooding her own veins as she watched her doctor begin to come apart. Tensing for an impossible long moment, hazel eyes met deep brown eyes for just a moment before Maura's eyes squeezed shut and she called out Jane's name as her orgasm claimed her.

Gathering the hazel eyed goddess to her, Jane cradled her against her chest. Rubbing soothing circles on her bare back, Jane whispered gently to her until the tremors from her intense release subsided. Nuzzling her fragrant hair, the detective kissed the top of the M.E.'s head. Maura snuggled against Jane's chest, kissing the beauty mark between her breasts. "I love you, Maur" Jane murmured stroking the curve of her slender waist. The doctor smiled contentedly, leaning up to kiss the brunette. "I love you too, Jane, so much".

They snuggled together a little longer until Maura moved to straddle her. Kissing the detective's nose and then each cheekbone, the doctor smiled at her. "I think you promised me dinner"

"Mmm, you're right, Dr. Isles. What would you like? My treat"

Kissing her and smiling at her sweetly, Maura's hands moved to her waist. Slipping the button on her pants through the hole, she slowly lowered the detective's zipper. "Oh Jane, I think this one will be my treat" she said with a wink causing all of the brunette's blood to rush to one sensitive place.

Jane's head fell back against the cushions and she moaned as Maura slipped her pants past her hips and off.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Make Love To Me

_**This chapter is a little different. It's not nearly as "M" rated as the others but I thought it would be good to show another layer of their relationship. I've posted another story called "How Do You Know?". Check it out if you have time and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"Where is she, Frankie?! Where is she?"

"Calm down, Jane. She's ok. A little shaken up, you know, but doing ok. We are at her house. I'll stay here and you can meet us there."

Jane had already grabbed her jacket and keys and was sprinting for the front door. Maura had been missing for 15 hours and 23 minutes. For 15 hours and 23 minutes, Jane was unable to find her and had no idea who had taken her and what was happening. After finding her purse and phone dropped near the delivery door to the morgue at 8:30 that morning, they had frantically poured over security camera footage and past case files looking for something, anything that could help them locate the M.E. Frankie's call that Maura just stumbled in her back door had been the first news they had had since her disappearance. Thankfully, he had been assigned to sit at her house to keep an eye on things there.

Jane's heart raced with fear and anxiety over what Maura may have had to endure as she pressed down harder on the accelerator aiming in the direction of the doctor's Beacon Hill home. Tires squealed as she pulled into the paved driveway. Slamming the car into park, Jane raced for the front door only to be stopped right before barreling through.

"Janie slow down, she's ok" Frankie grasped both of her upper arms holding her in place.

"I need to see her. Let me go!" The detective fought to get past

"She is in the shower, Jane. You will have to wait a few minutes anyway. So just take a deep breath and relax."

The brunette glared at her brother knowing that he was right but also not wanting to wait another second to gather her love into her arms and assure herself that she was indeed ok. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. "What happened, Frankie? Where was she? Who did this? If they hurt her, I swear…"

"She's ok, Janie. I promise." Frankie cut in. "I will let her explain but she is fine. I think maybe a little shaken up but she isn't hurt. Not at all, ok?" he waited for her to nod before ushering her in the front door. "Look, I have to get back to the station. I went ahead and took her statement. Why don't you sit down and drink a beer or something until she comes back down? I'm sure she would even let you stay tonight if it would make you feel better."

Collapsing on one of the kitchen stools, she nodded. "Yeah, ok. I will just wait for her here. Thank you, Frankie, and thanks for taking care of her"

"Hey, no problem. You know she is family and family always takes care of family" He hugged her tightly before turning to leave.

The door had barely shut behind him when Jane shot off the stool and raced up the stairs, pausing only to hurriedly lock the door and set the alarm. Reaching Maura's bedroom, she paused as the towel clad doctor jumped and turned towards her. "Maur" she choked out as she reached for her, dark brown eyes catching and holding hazel ones. Overcome by emotions, tears raced down her face as she tried but failed at blinking them back.

The M.E. pressed as close to Jane as possible, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her chest, letting the sound of her steady heartbeat soothe her nerves.

"Maur..I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault, Jane." The doctor said with a quivering voice.

"Where did you go? Who was it?" The detective dropped several kisses on the honey colored hair still damp from the shower.

"I'm not sure where they took me..it was a warehouse. I was blindfolded on the way there and on the way back here. It was Paddy's men. He suffered a gunshot wound and they needed someone to provide medical care"

"Damn..I had a feeling it had something to do with him!" Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's arms, looking at her carefully as she asked her next question. "Did they….did they hurt you?"

Maura swallowed back a sob as she shook her head. "No, Jane. I'm ok..honestly. I was just so scared".

Wrapping her arms snugly around her doctor, Jane breathed in her scent. She had been crazy with fear that she would never see Maura again and that something terrible would happen to her. "At least with Paddy there, you were relatively safe. I don't trust the bastard further than I can spit but he does seem to be protective when it comes to you."

"I wasn't scared for me, Jane. I was scared for you. I was so worried that you would do something that would get you killed when you realized I was missing. I was so terrified that I would never get to…" her voice broke on a sob and she took a moment to gather her composure before continuing "I was so terrified that I would never get to see you again, to hold you, and to tell you how much I love you" she said as tears continued to fall from her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Shh...it's ok Maura, I'm here. We are both here and we are safe. I promise I will let the boys deal with Paddy and his men, Ok? I promise".

Maura nodded as she buried her face against Jane's chest not willing to be parted from her just yet. They stayed like that for a long moment, just enjoying their nearness.

"Hey, how about I make you some tea and we can snuggle up tonight and watch one of those documentaries you have recorded?" the brunette said, drawing soothing circles on her back.

Maura shook her head "No, Jane. I...I need you tonight"

"I'm right here, baby. I promise I am not going anywhere. I will stay here tonight and even tomorrow. Hell, I will take off as much time as you need me to."

"No, Jane. I mean yes, that would be great but that's not what I was trying to say. I need you. Please, Jane." Maura took a half step back and loosened the knot of her towel letting it drop to the ground. "Make love to me, Jane. Please. I need to feel you against me and inside me".

Jane's throat went suddenly dry and her eyes darkened instantly as her gaze swept over the woman before her. She was so beautiful it made her heart ache. She reached out, cupping her face gently in her palms, she kissed her long and deep letting her tongue explore her mouth. It hadn't even been 24 hours since they had parted but it seemed like a lifetime ago. "I love you so much" she whispered in between leaving wet open mouth kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Her thumbs brushed over erect nipples as she palmed each mound, kneading gently. Maura whimpered and leaned into her as she let her hands roam over the naked expanse of the doctor's back before drifting down to cup her firm ass. Pulling her flush against her, she started moving them back towards the bed.

"Jane, wait"

Confused she stopped in her tracks wondering if she had somehow missed a signal somewhere. "What's wrong Maur? Did I…"

Maura interrupted her before she could finish. "No love, you are wearing way too many clothes. I would like to help you remove them."

The detective swallowed hard glancing quickly at the spot her clothes would normally be folded and placed. "Shh..love. Please, let me do it". Maura soothed as she reached for the hem of her shirt. Tonight was not the night for games. Tonight they both needed something deeper.

Maura kissed and stroked her way down Jane's body as she took her time removing and folding each item of clothing. By the time the detective was as naked as her they were both trembling with need and desire. "I love you so much, Jane. Please take me to bed."

Their night was filled with whispered words of love and comfort as they both cherished each other, body and soul. They loved each other slowly and deeply, their passion sated by deep caresses and cries of wonderment and ecstasy. It was nearing midnight before they both finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms feeling completely safe and loved.


	13. Chapter 13: All I Need Is You

Maura arched back into a delicious full body stretch before rolling on her side to gaze contentedly at the brunette who was twisted in the sheets beside her. Propping her head up on one hand, she softly smiled as her eyes traced the beauty next to her. The sun was just beginning to peek through the blinds, brushing against shiny dark curls and highlighting the gorgeous olive skin that lay bare before her. Reaching out she delicately wrapped one wild curl around her finger wanting to touch without waking her detective up. Jane was on her back, one arm bent with a hand behind her head. The other hand rested below her breasts against her abdomen. As Maura's gaze swept down, her eyes lingered on dusky nipples. Moving the edge of the sheet down just a bit to improve her view, she bit back a soft sigh as awareness began to coil deep within her again. Where Jane was concerned, it seemed she was insatiable even with the events of the day before threatening to press in on her. She was so enchanted with the long olive body that she barely managed to keep her hands to herself at work and in public. Controlling her desire in private was quickly becoming nearly impossible.

Letting her gaze drift further down, her fingers traced the edge of the sheet as it skated between the detective's breasts, across her abdomen and around her side, not making an appearance again until it twisted around her thighs. She licked her lips at the tight curls gathered at the apex of Jane's thighs. She had one leg bent and drawn up slightly, allowing just a peek at what was nestled below those curls. Maura couldn't help but swirl a finger through the coarse curls, brushing the skin below lightly. Jane hummed softly in her sleep, shifting closer to Maura. Checking to see how awake the brunette was, the doctor waited a moment before gently kissing the tip of one breast. She watched in fascination as the nipple instantly stiffened into a tight peak. Not being able to resist, she wrapped her lips around the tight nub and pulled it into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Sucking softly, she watched Jane's face and smiled when she saw her eyes flicker open.

"Mmmm...Maur" dark eyes fluttered open briefly as a deep dimple settled in and Jane smiled sleepily. "You are like the best alarm clock ever. I wish I could wake up every day to you naked with your mouth on me" Her naturally husky voice was even huskier causing the doctors pulse to race. Biting down on the the other nipple, Maura's hazel eyes met dark ones as she winked at the detective. "I believe that could be arranged"

Long fingers threaded through honey blonde locks pulling the M.E. in closer. Maura continued to fondle firm breasts as she gently kissed Jane, letting her tongue swipe across the brunette's lips before finding its way inside. The detective whimpered at the dual sensations of Maura's clever tongue stroking against hers and her fingers that were pulling and pinching the brunette's sensitive nipples.

When air became an immediate necessity, Jane pulled back after dropping one more light kiss on the blonde's pouting lips. "Maur...are you ok? Do you want to talk about yesterday or anything?". Jane tucked a strand of golden hair behind the doctors ear before wrapping her arms around her, holding her in place on top of her.

Meeting her gaze, Maura rested her chin on top of her folded hands resting on Jane's chest. "I'm fine, Jane. We don't need to talk about it." she smiled sweetly at her.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to pressure you, really I'm not. I just want to be here for you"

"Oh, Jane. You are here for me! Yesterday was terrifying on many levels. I'm back in your arms now though and that is exactly where I need to be." the M.E. smiled, letting her finger trail down the side of the detective's face and along her jaw line, brushing over a deep dimple before resting back on her chest. Meeting her eyes again she smiled at the love and concern she saw there. "I feel safe right here with your arms around me and the feeling of your heart beating beneath my palm. I don't need to talk, I just need you, Jane." The doctor circled a dark areola gently with her tongue before saying "This is all the therapy I need".

Wrapping her arms tighter around the gorgeous woman in her arms, Jane could feel warmth flooding her chest as the love she had for the doctor bloomed even more seeming to fill her. Her lips tenderly met the doctor's as she tried to put all she was feeling into that one action. Maura moaned as tongue met tongue and the kiss became more passionate. Straddling a toned thigh, she pressed her wet center against the detective's skin. Jane gasped at the wet heat, flexing her thigh to press harder against the doctor. Long delicate fingers found their way to her swollen folds, stroking her lightly as the blonde looked up and smiled wickedly at her.

Stroking her fingers across olive toned skin she smiled as the brunette trembled beneath her touch. Curling around her, she leaned in and nibbled on an earlobe before whispering seductively "You are mine and today I am going to show you exactly what I mean by that." her tongue traced the ridge of her jaw. "I am going to taste every inch of your skin so slowly and so thoroughly that you won't remember where you end and I begin." Jane shivered hard at the words and the slow pace of the doctor's fingers. "I am going to make you come sweet and slow, whimpering my name, then again screaming my name. Then I will wait until you are begging me not to stop and I will make you soak the bed." Jane was nearly ready to explode just from the blonde's words alone. She groaned out loud and lifted her hips trying to find more contact from those stroking fingers. "And after that? After you are slick with sweat and soaked in your own arousal and completely boneless….mmm" briefly meeting the wide brown eyes staring at her with lust and a touch of fear, she kissed the cleft in her chin before moving down that strong neck, nipping at the tendon standing out. Jane writhed under her attention, moaning and pressing closer. "After that, I'm going to start all over again. Your body is going to be so sensitive that my touch will border on painful." the detective gasped as her nipple was roughly twisted before being sucked into the doctor's hot mouth. Letting it go with a pop, Maura kissed her again before continuing "And you're going to let me, because you are mine" she whispered against her lips as her circling fingers finally pressed against a swollen clit.

An orgasm ripped through Jane shocking both of them as she went stiff and then collapsed , whimpering with pleasure. The bright smile on Maura's face made Jane gasp out a small laugh as she dropped her head back to the pillow. "Well then, maybe we will just move on to the part where I make you scream." Maura winked at her saucily as she moved up Jane's body and leaned over to open the bedside drawer.

Taking advantage of the breasts right in front of her, Jane palmed them both drawing a gasp of surprise from the M.E. Moving quickly, the detective drew one nipple in while pinching and pulling at the other. Threading her fingers through dark curls, Maura pressed her closer distracted by the pleasurable sensations. Moving her thigh against the brunette's sopping core, she rocked against her. Jane moaned deeply as the throbbing bundle of nerves at her center received more attention. With Jane momentarily distracted, Maura reached again for the bedside table withdrawing a vibrator. Knowing how wet the detective already was, she knew she didn't need to worry about any lubricant. Jane arched against her as she bit down on a stiff peak before moving down and positioning herself between the detective's thighs. "Maura!" Jane gasped as Maura flicked the vibrator on and pressed it to her clit sending sensations shooting through her body.

"Mmmm...yes!" she moaned as blonde hair cascaded over her thighs and a tongue lapped at her folds. Maura took her time, trying to seek out and consume every drop of moisture she could find, circling her tongue around each fold and into each crevice and swiping the brunette's protruding clit as often as possible where it peeked out proudly from it's hood.

Jane could feel the powerful orgasm building within her. Her muscles tightened in anticipation as she felt the M.E.'s tongue enter her narrow passage stroking deeply, curling and pressing while searching for that one spot that would send the detective over the edge.

"Oh, right there! Shit...don't stop!" hands threaded through golden curls pressing her closer as Jane lifted her hips attempting to ride the doctor's face.

"Maura! Oh..I can't...please don't stop!" Maura, enjoying all of the noises the brunette was making, slipped the vibrator in as deep as she could with the tight walls trying to close in on it. Watching her opening flutter each time she slid it out and back in again, Maura realized she herself was very close to the edge. Pressing her own legs tightly together she could feel the wetness running down the inside of her thighs as she looked up to take in all of Jane. The muscular olive skinned detective was arched back tightly with all of her muscles flexed and head thrown back, those dark curls splayed out over her pillow. Her eyes were tightly shut as she let the pleasure consume her. There was nothing on this earth as beautiful as Jane Rizzoli naked and overcome with passion. And she belonged to her. Dropping her gaze back down, Maura pressed herself against the detective's leg as she quickly sucked that begging clit into her mouth rolling her tongue over it before sucking hard as she again plunged the vibrator as deep as it would go.

With a deep gasp Jane came, loudly screaming the doctor's name. Maura quickly followed her over the edge, collapsing on top of her with a groan.

Jane had no idea if it was minutes later or hours when her eyes finally fluttered open. She was pretty sure she lost consciousness for a least a few minutes after that last round. The detective sighed deeply as she felt the doctor kiss each of her fingertips before making her way down her arm leaving soft kisses in her wake. Completely sated, she watched lazily as golden curls slowly made their way closer.

Maura took her time kissing, licking and occasionally sucking every bit of skin as she made her way over to Jane's lips. Barely brushing their lips together, she continued on her journey. Jane was content to lie there quietly for the most part, too exhausted to move yet. She was splayed spread eagle on her back as the blonde moved over her. Occasionally the doctor's lips would pause over an unexpected sensitive spot, and she would alternatively nip at the skin with her teeth and then swirl her tongue over it soothingly causing Jane to whimper and gasp. Jane could feel her passion reignite as her journey continued to the sensitive skin of her breasts.

Maura circled each breast with her lips and tongue as she drew closer but then avoided completely the tight peaks. Only after each breast was flushed pink from her attention did the doctor finally lick at the dark nubs begging for her attention.

"Mmmm…..Maur"

"Do you like that?" she whispered, biting down gently. Jane whimpered as she pulled Maura closer.

The doctor sucked lightly on the underside of a breast before continuing downward. By this time, Jane was writhing beneath her wanting desperately for her to relieve the ache. Maura refused to be hurried though as she sampled each bit of bare skin she could reach. She dipped her tongue in a belly button, sampled the skin inside each ankle, and licked the sensitive area behind each knee. Making her way up she took the time to lick each bit of moisture streaking the inside of trembling thighs.

Jane tried to pull her closer to her core where she was in desperate need of her touch. Instead, Maura quit touching her altogether. Whimpering in protest, Jane was ready to beg as the doctor sat up, grasping Jane's hands and pulling them above the brunette's head before pressing them to the mattress. "These stay here or I stop" Maura murmured pressing their lips together briefly before moving back down. Jane moaned but complied with the doctor's request.

A warm breath grazed over her core and Jane gasped out. Her previous orgasms had made her more sensitive than she had thought and the air flowing over her clit felt so good but was also a little overwhelming to her senses. She held her breath as a wet tongue flicked over the incredibly sensitive bundle of her nerves then let out a groan that she couldn't hold back.

"Maur! So...so sensitive. I can't! I want to, but I can't!"

Maura looked up at her smiling wickedly. "I love you, Jane. Let me show you. You can do it. Trust me". She slowly circled her clit with a fingertip as she waited for Jane to respond.

The detective swallowed hard remembering Maura's earlier words. She was hers. Dropping her head back down she groaned loudly. Taking that as a good sign, Maura sucked lightly on the sensitive bundle. Jane cried out at the sensations that raced through her. Pain and pleasure mixed together and raced through her bloodstream as her whole existence centered on that clever tongue and those strong fingers. The build up had been so slow that Jane hadn't realized the extent of it until she could feel it beginning to peak. Grasping the headboard she braced herself for what was coming as Maura continued to hold her down and lap at her center as she thrashed against her.

Maura slipped two fingers into her detective's sopping core. She was so wet that she added a third, sliding them in and out as a steady pace. Waiting until she felt Jane would explode with want, she finally curled them forward pressing against Jane's inside wall. She was barely able to scoot to the side as Jane's orgasm finally reached a peak, fluid gushing out of her in waves and soaking the sheet below her as Jane gasped and screamed. Maura watched in amazement, continuing to stroke lightly, as the orgasm kept going until finally the detective collapsed, pushing her fingers away and curling up tightly on her side.

The doctor wrapped herself around the brunette, kissing her neck and shoulders as she waited for her to recover. After several long moments, Jane finally stirred. "Maur?" she croaked out, her voice tired from screaming.

"Yes, love?"

"Maur...I love you so much." Maura's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms more tightly around her detective. "I love you to" she whispered. The doctor watched as Jane drifted off to sleep. She toyed with the idea of rolling her over onto her stomach so that she could continue with her. She longed to see Jane on her knees, faced pressed against her pillow and trembling with need as Maura traced each vertebrae with her tongue. Taking in the peacefulness of the brunette's face though, she decided that could wait for another day. Closing her eyes, she soon slipped off to sleep herself.


	14. Chapter 14: Claimed

_**Thanks for all of the great reviews - I love reading them. If you are interested, check out my new one shot. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

M: I want you naked and on top of my desk

Jane nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee she had just taken in as she read the text on her phone. Blushing slightly as she coughed,finally swallowing, she quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Korsak was busy looking over some paperwork and merely spared her a glance while Frost raised an eyebrow. "Ok over there, Rizzoli?" Nodding, Jane waved him off as she felt her phone vibrate with another text.

M: I want to bury my face in your core and taste every inch of you

Jane bit back a groan as heat flooded through her.

M: But first, I believe I owe you some time across my knees.

Eyes widening, Jane just stared at her phone for a moment. Here? In Maura's office? In the middle of the day? Jane couldn't decide if she was aroused or terrified by the possibility.

M: Then I want you to take your red, bare derriere and stand in the corner of my office like a naughty little schoolgirl.

Moisture began pooling as Jane pictured all of this in her head. Aroused. Definitely aroused. And terrified. Letting Maura take control of her was surprisingly very much a turn on for her. She could feel her clit throbbing and her opening fluttering just imagining standing bare ass in Maura's office, nose in the corner, until Maura's handprints faded away. Her pulse was racing as she contemplated how to answer the texts.

M: Now, Jane

Swallowing hard, Jane tried to control the racing of her pulse as she checked the clock and quickly stood, grabbing her things. "I'm heading to lunch guys. Don't work too hard while I'm gone" she called out not waiting for an answer.

She tapped her fingers against her belt impatiently as she waited for the elevator doors to open giving her access to the morgue. Finally the doors opened and Jane quickly made her way to Maura's office, hesitating only briefly before taking a deep breath and sauntering into her office, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Maura was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. "Detective Rizzoli" she greeted, barely looking up. Jane paused on her way across the room trying to weigh the situation and what was expected of her. Stopping in front of her desk she decided to answer in kind "Dr. Isles, you ..summoned me?".She smirked.

Arching one perfectly manicured eyebrow, Maura looked at her coolly although Jane could see the sparkle of humor and arousal deep in the hazel depths of her eyes. The doctor's heartbeat quickened as she swept her gaze over the beautiful woman in front of her. Jane Rizzoli in full detective swagger was a sight to behold. Long and dark tousled curls brushed softly against full and firm breasts. A blue button up dress shirt tucked into black dress pants that fit snugly over slender yet muscular hips and thighs. Her hands were crossed with thumbs tucked into her belt. Oh yes, she couldn't wait to bring her to her knees begging for release. Licking her lips, Maura continued.

"Indeed, I did, Detective Rizzoli. I believe you are due for some corporal punishment as a result of previous infractions. Are you prepared to submit to this punishment?" Folding her hands together on her desk, Maura worked to keep an impervious look on her face as she stared down her detective.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Jane blushed slightly coaxing a smile from the M.E. that she quickly hid from view. Tossing her hair back and squaring her shoulders, Jane struggled to maintain her confident demeanor. "May I ask what the corporal punishment entails, _Dr._ Isles?"

Enjoying this immensely, Maura leaned back in her chair before answering."That is highly unorthodox however I will humor you this one time. Upon your submission, you will be stripped from the waist down and will be asked to bend over my desk. At that time I will do a...manual inspection in whatever manner I see fit" Jane raised her eyebrows at the doctor's choice of words at the same time that her pulse picked up again. Clearing her throat the M.E. continued, "The corporal punishment shall be done initially with my hand however that may change according to the needs of the situation. The punishment will be complete when I ascertain that you have had enough.. At that time you will stand in the corner where your pants shall remain down so that I might monitor your condition at all times until I decide we are done."

Maura shifted in her seat trying to ignore her own growing need as the scene played out in her head and as she watched Jane's arousal cause a blush to move from her face to her neck and chest.

"After that, there will be another..manual inspection. If you comply with the full punishment, a reward may be available at the end"

Jane's eyes darkened to nearly black and her breath quickened as Maura stood up and moved in front of her. Fingering the buttons on her royal blue shirt, the doctor allowed her fingers to brush over one breast finding the tightening nub and giving it a gentle pinch. Gasping, Jane arched her chest into Maura's touch. Kissing her softly, the doctor pulled back. "Do you submit, detective?"

Jane stared deep into her eyes for a moment as her need warred with her fear of being discovered in a compromising position at work. Checking again to make sure all the blinds were drawn and the door was locked, Jane met Maura's eyes. Leaning closer, she left a soft kiss on the doctor's neck and gently nipped at her ear before whispering "I submit".

Maura nearly growled with arousal "Take off your jacket and belt, Detective Rizzoli"

Jane slowly moved to comply, pulling her phone and gun off the belt and putting them aside, trying to draw it out as long as possible.

Her actions were met with a raised eyebrow. "Let me assure you detective that the longer you take the less chance there will be any reward at the end"

Her belt slid from the loops so quickly it seem to sing as it flew across to land on the couch several feet away.

Maura smiled with approval as her jacket quickly followed. "Shoes and socks too, please"

Adding them to the growing pile, Jane stood again and waited for the doctor to continue. Maura walked slowly until she stood behind her. Facing the doctors desk, Jane nearly held her breath as hands curved down her the slope of her ass to grab and knead each cheek. Pressing the detective against the desk, Maura pressed herself against the back of her. Drawing the dark curls to one side, she bit and sucked at her neck as she continued to knead the firm globes under her hands.

"Mmmm….this ass drives me crazy. I see it and can't hardly keep my hands off of it. So high and tight. I want to kiss it, and bite it, and..fuck it."

Jane bit back a moan nearly as much for the cuss word coming from the doctor as for the feel of Maura's hands all over her. She whimpered and rolled her hips as Maura reached in front of her to undo the button of her black dress pants, drawing them down to just under her ass. They would have fallen to her ankles if not for the desk Jane was pressed so tightly against. Sliding her hands back to the detective's ass cheeks, she scraped her nails down the smooth skin, causing Jane to hiss with pleasure.

Pushing Jane down flat on the large desk she let her pants fall to her ankles as Maura flipped her shirt up so she could have a less obstructed view. Pressing tightly against her, the doctor could feel her own desire soaking the lace panties she was wearing under her designer dress. Rolling her hips against the detectives, she moaned as her enlarged clit sought some relief.

"I just want to grind against you and cum all over these perfect mounds" Squeezing the flesh in front of her, she used her thumbs to pull her black lace boy shorts down just far enough to explore her crack and pull her cheeks apart, exposing Jane to her gaze. "So perfect" she murmured as she drew one finger over the puckered rosebud hiding there. Jane gasped and couldn't help but lift her hips trying to get closer. Not missing a beat, Maura growled and held the detective still as she grinded up against her again.

"Is that what you want, Detective? Do you want me to claim this as mine too?" Jane whimpered as she felt the doctor's finger briefly breach the ring of muscles and barely push inside. She was stunned at how quickly she had become aroused at the doctor's actions and how wet she was getting from just a tip of a finger. Things Jane had never thought she would participate in before Maura were quickly becoming things she craved. She groaned as she struggled to refrain from lifting her hips to chase Maura's finger and the deeper penetration it promised.

"Hands behind your head, detective" she demanded as she tossed Jane's pants across the room. Jane shivered as she treaded her fingers together behind her head. Keeping one finger tip inside of her detective, Maura kicked off her heels and lowered herself to her knees. Biting and kissing at the soft skin of Jane's backside, Maura smoothly moved her finger in a little deeper. Jane tried desperately to move closer. "Please, Maur!"

Ignoring her pleas, Maura continued to lick and kiss up the inside of both thighs as she slowly moved the finger in and out, never going past the first knuckle. She could smell the strength of the detective's arousal and it was making her mouth water. She wanted to lap up every drop then drink from the fountain she knew she could draw from her. Pulling the brunette's panties down a little more she kissed her opening, moaning deeply as she swirled her tongue around it catching the small gush of fluid as Jane withered on top of the desk.

"Maur!" Jane nearly screamed as the doctor's tongue ran through her folds. Maura immediately pulled back with a tsking noise. "Jane, there are people on the other side of the door" The doctor smoothly pulled her own pink, lacey panties down her legs and delicately stepped out of them. "If you aren't quiet and they come in, you are going to get an audience I'm not sure you are ready for because I won't be stopping" She smiled at Jane's whimper knowing that the idea of being watched was turning Jane on even more but also knowing she had already sent all of the lab techs home for the day because of the lack of active cases. Folding her soaked panties up, she pressed them against Jane's lips "Open, my love" Jane's desperate eyes met hers as she pushed the panties into her mouth. The detective's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the scent and taste of Maura exploding on her tongue. Her nipples were painfully tight and she arched against the cool surface of the desk trying to find some relief.

Maura took a moment to gaze at her love. Spread across her desk with her ass bare, hands behind her dark curls and a mouth full of the doctor's own arousal, she took Maura's breath away. Her royal blue shirt was riding up near her shoulder blades and she was otherwise bare except for the lacy black boy shorts still wrapped around her thighs. The look in her eyes was dark and feral as she stared at Maura, pupils black with desire. Smoothing her hand down those glorious mounds one more time, Maura raised her hand and brought it down sharply. She paused to admire the red hand print adorning the olive skin and listened to Jane's desperate moans as she tried to arch into Maura's touch. Holding her down firmly with one hand, the doctor methodically covered every inch of skin until her ass was nice and red and Jane was writhing and whimpering beneath her. Running a hand down her spine she drew soothing circles on her skin and pulled the panties from her mouth.

"Please, Maur" she whispered

"Please what, my love?" she stroked her feverish skin as she waited

"Please don't stop, so close" Jane gasped as she continued to writhe beneath her hand seeking some relief.

"Shh, love. We're almost done. I promise I will take care of you" Maura scraped her fingernail over Jane's rosebud again before probing it gently. Jane whimpered again and tried to lift her hips. Maura watched in wonder as Jane nearly begged for more. Slipping her finger in deeper she gently moved it in and out as Jane moaned quietly. Bending over her, she licked down her spine and traced each muscle in her back with her tongue as she continued to move her finger in and out going a little deeper each time. "I love you so much Jane" she whispered as her finger slid in as deep as she could get it and she rocked her hips against it. Adding another finger, she watched in amazement as Jane continued to press into her touch. Pulling her fingers out, she poised them at her entrance again as she lifted her other hand high. Plunging her fingers back in just as her other hand slapped against the tender skin of Jane's ass finally put her over the edge and Jane stiffened before moaning loudly and collapsing against the smooth surface of the desk.

Quickly moving to the ensuite bathroom, Maura washed her hands thoroughly before moving back to where Jane was still passed out on her desk. Smiling softly, she gazed at the brunette. Beautiful. That's one of the many words that went through Maura's mind as she gazed upon her amazing detective. Gathering her up she pulled her to her as she stood between Jane's legs where they dangled off the desk. Jane buried her face in the blonde's chest still whimpering and trembling from the powerful orgasm. Maura kissed her head and stroked her back soothingly as she gathered herself together. "Shh, love. You did so well. I love you so much. You were so good for me."

Jane wrapped her hands in the fabric of Maura's dress, beyond caring about any wrinkles. Only Maura could tear her apart and put her back together again like this. While her orgasm had taken the edge off her need, her arousal was still flowing through her veins. She could feel her core pulsating and she whimpered again as she tried to wrap herself even tighter against the doctor. Reaching down she found the hem of Maura's dress and slid her hand under it sliding her hand up the smooth skin of her thigh. Maura bit back a moan as she pulled away.

"Not yet, love. We aren't done. Into the corner now, remember?"

Jane reached for her again starting to protest but Maura just grabbed her hand and pulled her off the desk. Wrapping her arm around her until the detectives trembling legs could hold her own weight, "We are almost done, Detective, and then you can have your reward."

Maura kissed her deeply before drawing her over to the corner. Pressing her towards it, Maura smoothed her hand down the slope of her ass again before patting it lightly. The doctor licked the outer shell of her ear causing her to shiver before whispering "I've wanted this for so long, Jane. I'm constantly thinking of your glorious body. It's distracting. So many fantasies and you are making this one come true." She kissed her neck lightly before pulling away and adjusting Jane's clothing. She was thankful Jane was so tall so that the shirt tails didn't cover the round fullness of her cheeks that were nestled just above her black panties bunched delightfully below.

Jane stood with her hands behind her back, one hand grasping the other wrist. She knew her whole body was flushed as she thought of the reward and promise Maura had texted her about. Standing in the corner with her ass red and bare was causing mixed emotions. On one level she was horrified that she was so willing to comply with the doctors every request. On another level she found it more than arousing to feel Maura's gaze move hotly over her and to know what was soon to follow. She was also more than a little disturbed how wet she got thinking about someone walking in on them while she was standing there, panties around her thighs. Realistically she knew she would be mortified, so why was it making her pulse pound and wet heat flood her center? Pondering that for a moment, her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She wanted to be claimed. Claimed by Maura. Publically. They had never labeled their relationship or shared it with anyone. Standing there with her ass on fire and her core pulsating with desire, she knew this was it for her. She was in love with Maura and it was time for them to make it official.

Almost as if she had read her mind, Maura called her over. "Jane, love. Come here please."

Turning she moved to take Maura in her arms but was pushed away. Looking at her in confusion, Jane let the hurt wash over her. Seeing the look on her face, Maura tucked a strand of curly dark hair behind her ear. "You are perfect, love. So perfect. I know we need to talk and I know you probably have questions. I really want to reward you first though. Would you mind terribly if we talked later tonight?" Maura kissed the cleft in the detective's chin. Relief rolling over her in waves, Jane nodded and smiled at her. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak but it came out in a gentle rasp " What reward did you have in mind Dr. Isles?" she smiled, flashing her dimple at her as she fluttered her lashes.

Minutes later, Jane groaned loudly as she wrapped one hand deep into golden locks. Pressing Maura's mouth closer to her core, she whimpered as she tried to stay upright while using her other arm for leverage. Her tender backside lifted off the edge of Maura's desk where her legs splayed wide with golden curls spread over olive colored skin. Maura sat perched on the edge of her desk chair with her tongue buried deep inside her detective. As a powerful orgasm ripped through her, Jane prayed they would get no work calls because walking may not be an option any longer.


	15. Chapter 15: Claimed (part 2)

_Thank you for all of the great reviews - I love to hear what you think!_

* * *

She traced her tongue through her slick folds licking up every drop as Jane's orgasm subsided. Not sated yet and ignoring the detective's initial feeble protests, Maura's arms wrapped around the brunette's thighs holding her down and, more importantly, open for her enjoyment. Jane whimpered loudly as another intense orgasm began building. Pulling back slightly, the doctor tried to memorize the sight of the brunette where she had collapsed on top of her desk, now with both hands buried in the M.E.'s curls she tried to pull her closer to her pink folds and throbbing clit as she whimpered with renewed need. Maura lifted each of the brunette's long legs and placed them so that her feet rested on the armrests of the desk chair opening her up even more. Scooting the chair in a little,she glanced up to see those dark curls spread on her desk as the detective arched achingly before Maura dove back in.

As she had sat doing reports earlier, her thoughts had drifted to Jane and the fantasies had grown from there. In her mind, she had pictured the detective on the desk before her, her muscles tight and her spine rigid as she forced Maura closer to her core, grinding her hot center against the doctor's face as she sought her own pleasure. Dipping her tongue as far as it would go, Maura moaned as fluid coated her tongue. The reality was so much better than her fantasies. Jane kept one hand in the doctors curls and pressed her even closer as the other reached up to cup her own breast. The M.E. smiled as fantasy and reality collided. Moving back to her luscious clit, Maura sucked it between her lips and swirled her tongue around it listening to and enjoying all of Jane's moans and little gasps as well as an occasional hiss when her tender backside pressed against the edge of her desk.

Maura could feel her own need running down her thighs and knew her skirt was most likely ruined. She would definitely need to wear her scrubs for the remainder of the day until it was time to leave. She smirked as her fingers toyed with the zipper of her skirt before sliding it down. She stood just enough to let it fall to her ankles before stepping out of it and settling down on her knees. Her clit throbbed with need and she pressed her thighs together desperately trying to both find some relief as well as delay her own climax.

She found Jane's opening again, circling it with one wet finger before inserting two deep into her hot soaked center. She couldn't help but groan as the detective's swollen walls closed around her fingers. Sliding them back and forth she pressed further in scissoring her fingers inside of her.

Jane whimpered weakly as sensations ravaged her body. Maura made her feel things that she had never known she could feel before. It was as if the M.E. knew Jane's body better than she did. Her pulse was racing and her clit ached and she couldn't believe she was again on the verge on another intense orgams as her hips bucked uncontrollable. Every part of her body and soul was focused on what the doctor was doing with her fingers and tongue as she raced towards a plateau of pleasure that she was worried would rip her apart.

Maura abandoned any pretense of self control as she slid her fingers deep into her own soaked center matching the pace her other hand was setting inside of Jane. She let her moan vibrate against the detective's bundle of nerves making her gasp and writhe beneath her even more. Wrapping her lips around her swollen and pulsing clit, Maura slammed two fingers deep inside her lover as she bit down. Jane covered her mouth to mute her own scream as her release broke hard and crashed over her. The doctor found her breath cut off as Jane forced her face deep into her folds as the waves of her orgasm sent hard tremors through her body, not releasing her until she struggled to breathe.

Maura whimpered as she continued to move her fingers between her own legs and watched the fluid flow from her detective. She bit her lip and groaned as she held back from lapping up each drop knowing that Jane was too sensitive at this point to enjoy it. The detective lay boneless on her desk still twitching from her intense orgasms. Desperate, Maura's mind raced. She could finish herself off but what she really wanted was so close...could she? Groaning loudly as her walls pulsed against her fingers she yanked them out. Taking a few deep breaths she stood and moved towards Jane, helping pull her to a sitting position then guiding her feet back to the floor. Bracing her hips against the detective's, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt thankful to see that Jane was wearing a bra that opened in the front. The detective weakly moved her hands as if to help or maybe stop her but ended up just wrapping them around the doctor's neck. "Maura...that was..fuck, Maur...so good. The doctor smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips as she chuckled lightly. "Language, Jane." she breathed as her hands smoothed the rest of the detectives clothing off of her shoulders. Kissing each nipple she gently turned Jane back to the desk and pressed her back down.

"Maura, I don't think…"

"Shh Jane, it's ok. I promise. I just ...need you" Palming the detective's firm buttocks, Maura moaned as she again dipped her fingers in her own core a few times before using two fingers to spread her lower lips exposing her hard clit. Pressing it directly against the detectives tender ass, she ground against her. Jane's eyes widened and she managed to lift herself on shaky arms to look behind her at the doctor riding her backside. Her eyes raked over her firm breasts still encased in pink silk and a firm abdomen. Shit..Maura" she gasped as she tightened her muscles and pressed back against her love trying to give her a firmer surface. The uncomfortable tenderness was no match for the arousal that raced through her at the sight of the doctor rubbing her naked core against the swell of one cheek. Maura groaned loudly and curled herself over the brunette until she was able to palm each breast. Jane's eyes rolled back in her head as Maura pulled and pinched her nipples using them to pull herself closer. As Maura's pace increased and her whimpers grew louder, Jane braced herself to support the doctor's inevitable collapse. The M.E. had other plans for Jane though. As soon as she felt her own release begin to crash over her, she again slid a very talented finger deep into the detective's rosebud of an opening which, combined with the wet heat of her release spreading over Jane's backside, was just enough to send Jane over the edge one more time.

As their orgasms abated, they both slid to the floor and lay wrapped in each other's arms for what could have been hours or just mere minutes. Time had ceased to matter. Taking a few more deep breaths, Jane finally managed to sit up still looking somewhat dazed. Leaning her back against the side of the desk and pulling the doctor in her lap, she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I can't believe we just did that in your office in the middle of the day" her husky voice was filled with amusement as she whispered in the M.E.'s ear.

Laughing lightly, Maura brushed their lips together. "I think you are a bad influence on me. Detective Rizzoli"

"I love you so much, Maura".

Smiling, Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's waist and dropped a kiss on her collarbone.

"I love you too, Jane, but we aren't done love"

Jane pulled back and looked at her with wide and slightly fearful eyes "We aren't? I'm not sure I can even walk!"

Kissing her deeply, Maura stroked her tongue letting the detective taste herself on the doctor's lips. "Good thing you only need to kneel then" she whispered seductively as she lay back down pulling Jane between her legs.


	16. Chapter 16: Jane

_**Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! I feel like this has been a successful attempt for my first fanfic ever! I appreciate all of the nice comments so please keep them coming! It's been fun writing this story and I look forward to writing more for you all to enjoy. Thanks again!**_

* * *

"Hey, Doc. Looking for Jane?"

Dropping her clothes at the door, Jane tiredly scooped them up and placed them carefully on the nearby dresser. Naked, she made her way to the bathroom where she climbed into the shower and let the hot water soothe her tired and sore muscles. Dragging a towel over her wet skin, she hung it up before making her way to the bedroom. Curling into a fetal position between the cool sheets, she sunk into a deep sleep.

Maura raced to Jane's apartment with a million thoughts chasing their way through her head. Frost had said that Jane hadn't been the same since returning from lunch. Had their interlude in her office earlier been too much for Jane? Was she regretting it? Was she disgusted with Maura? Her concern grew when she found her apartment dark and empty. Climbing back in her car, she sat defeated for a moment before turning the key and heading home.

Finding Jane's car in the drive filled her with hope and a desperate need to see her detective and hold her in her arms...if she would let her. Biting on her bottom lip in worry, she let herself in, locking the door behind her, and began the search for her best friend. She nearly wept when she found dark and tousled curls spread across a pristine white pillow case where Jane was curled up tightly beneath the comforter on Maura's bed. Kneeling on the floor beside her, a few tears traced a path down her cheeks as she lightly stroked the detective's arm. The doctor watched her for a few minutes, appreciating the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed through slightly parted lips. Running a finger softly over the smooth skin where a hint of her deep dimple could be seen, Maura whispered quietly. "I love you so much, Jane. I'm so sorry". Bending down to gently kiss her cheek, Maura pulled back and rose.

A scarred hand shot out from under the covers and wrapped around a pale wrist as Jane stopped her from leaving. "Maur" a husky voice whispered "Stay". Scooting back slightly, the detective tried to pull the doctor down next to her. Biting her lip again, Maura smiled through new tears. "Are you sure Jane? I was worried when I heard you had left." Dark eyes fluttered open and tried to focus on her for a moment before closing again. "Just needed to be alone for a little bit" she murmured.

"Should I leave you alone then?" she froze as she waited for the blow that would destroy her.

One dark eye opened and regarded her drowsily for a moment before fluttering closed again. Jane smiled, letting her deep dimple show. "Never". The doctor sank weakly back to her knees and gently kissed the detective's forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally placed one chaste kiss on her lips. Her heart soared at the knowledge that all her worry had been for naught.

She watched the dark haired beauty doze off again and just gazed at her for a few minutes trying to memorize every inch of her face. Finally she pulled a scarred hand from where it was still wrapped loosely around her wrist kissing it softly before lowering it to the mattress. "Jane, love, I'm going to go shower and change. Will you let me make you a snack and take care of you when I'm done?" The brunette stirred slightly and Maura could barely make out a "k" as a head full of dark curls burrowed under the blankets again.

Showering quickly, Maura didn't bother with underclothes as she threw on a pair of yoga pants and a button up shirt she had deemed as a cleaning shirt. Dropping her dirty clothes in the downstairs laundry room, she made a brief stop in the kitchen to slice up some cheese and make Jane a fluffernutter sandwich. Adding some grapes and grabbing a bottle of water, she carried the assortment back up to the bedroom and set them on the table beside where the detective still slept. One more quick trip to the ensuite bathroom to retrieve massage oil and a few towels and she was finally ready to join Jane.

Climbing onto the bed, she moved to the lump that had worked its way to the center. The detective was no longer curled in a ball but lay on her stomach with her arms folded beneath her, making no indication she was aware that Maura had returned. She slowly pulled back the bedding to expose Jane's shoulders and upper back which she was pleasantly surprised to find bare. Running her hands lightly over warm olive skin she reminded herself that this was for Jane and wasn't leading to anything else. Reaching for the massage oil, she coated her hands to warm the oil before smoothing it into the skin below her.

Jane groaned as she felt those magic fingers dancing across her skin, finding every single knot and working out every little kink. She didn't know how long the doctor had been working on her before she had regained consciousness but right now those hands were massaging the roundness of her backside, just brushing the top of her thighs. The detective was pretty sure that it was not meant to be a sensual massage but anytime the blonde's hands were on her it stirred the heat in her center.

Maura couldn't help but smile at the noises Jane was making as she twitched beneath her hands. She was enjoying her slow, methodical worshipping of Jane's body. As much as she would love to follow her hands with her mouth and tongue, she was keeping it chaste. At least as chaste as the detective was letting her. Spending extra time on the skin that had been red and tender just hours earlier, the doctor was happy to see there seemed to be no tenderness left. Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt…

Jane whimpered as she felt the warm wet heat of Maura's open mouth kiss as she pressed her lips against one round cheek before moving to the other. She shifted against the sheets, rolling her hips against the mattress. She knew the doctor was trying to keep it light as she felt her move down to massage the back of her thighs down to her calves. She knew it was best to let her body rest but Maura's hands were making her crazy and her body was craving another release.

"Maur.." her voice was deep and slightly huskier than normal.

"Shh. Let me relax you. Let me take care of you." Clever fingers slid over taut calves.

"Please, Maura. I need you" she gasped as a kiss was placed on the back of one knee.

Crawling back up the nude body below her, she kissed Jane's shoulder blades. "Tell me what you need, love"

Jane was quiet a moment before whispering "Can you do my front now?"

Laughing lightly, Maura kissed one shoulder. "Of course, whatever you need. Can you roll over for me?"

Still keeping her actions chaste when possible, Maura did spend a little extra time on Jane's breasts, kneading and stroking, before moving down her body. By the time she made it down to Jane's waistline, she was writhing beneath her and whimpering softly. Massaging her upper thighs, she let her fingers brush over the swollen, glistening folds. The detective's hips bucked up uncontrollably before returning to the bed. Despite the growing desperation of the woman below her, the doctor continued the massage until she finally returned the last foot back to the bed. Jane seemed nearly delirious with want as she trembled beneath her while the M.E. kissed her way back up her naked body body, finally indulging in the taste of that beautiful olive colored skin. As she came to the apex of her legs, she pressed one kiss directly on the detective's needy clit where it poked out beneath its hood. Adding a quick stroke of her tongue she sat back to watch. Pressing a thumb firmly against the brunettes sensitive bundle, she moved it back and forth once, twice, and the third time watched as with a loud moan, Jane was swept over the edge of her release. Her breath caught in her throat at the intensely beautiful scene before her. She would never tire of seeing the italian's magnificent body overcome with passion, all of her muscles taut and rippling. Her breasts heaving and proudly displayed on a raised chest, nipples pebbled and stiff. Legs tight and skin glowing with perspiration. Dark curls spread over bare shoulders. Mmmm….she could spend all day worshipping and tasting every inch of Jane's delectable body. Easily. Now was not the time for that though. This had to be about what Jane needed right now, her needs could wait until later.

Rolling off the bed, she quickly went to wash her hands before returning and climbing in beside her best friend. Maura moved a pillow behind her and leaned against the headboard as she quickly covered them both up with a comforter to keep the heat inside. Recovering, Jane rolled over and snuggled her face into Maura's abdomen. Smiling at the detective's clinginess, the doctor grabbed a few more pillows and helped Jane sit up enough so that she could slide them under her head. By the time the brunette was comfortable, she was laying sideways on the bed with her head in Maura's lap and her nose pressed against her chest.

"Jane, Love, can you eat a little for me? Look, I made you a fluffernutter."

"You...what? You made me one? For real? I got to cum and I get a fluffernutter? Is this a dream?" Jane looked vaguely suspicious before winking and happily taking a small bite.

Maura laughed and spent the next few minutes feeding Jane small bites of the fruit, cheese and sandwich she had prepared. "One more bite, Love" she said as she fed her the last grape before raising the water bottle up to her lips. Satisfied with the amount of food and water she had consumed, Maura relaxed back against the headboard again as she tenderly ran her fingers through the dark luscious curls. Having regained some of her energy, Jane nuzzled into her chest again before reaching up and undoing the buttons on Maura's shirt. Peeling the fabric away she sighed as her cheek rested against the warm and bare skin of the doctors breasts. The M.E. gazed at her contentedly enjoying the closeness as much as Jane seemed to.

Continuing to stroke her fingers over wild curls, Maura gazed at her detective watching in wonder as she nuzzled at her breast. Opening her mouth widely, Jane sucked the tip of her breast into her mouth and just let it rest there for a moment as her eyes grew heavy. Keeping one hand wrapped in the fabric of Maura's blouse, she watched the doctor's eyes as she gently sucked at the taut nub. Biting back a moan, Maura continued to play with her curls as Jane suckled at her breast. After a few moments, Jane's exhaustion overtook her and she succumbed to sleep again. It wasn't long before Maura followed.

The light in the room had shifted significantly when Maura felt the warm wet heat of Jane's mouth cover her breast again, drawing the peak in where her tongue waited to lavish her nipple. Groaning, she closed her eyes briefly before searching for her lover's eyes.

"Hi, beautiful girl. Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm… I'm always going to feel better when I wake up with your breast in my mouth" she whispered huskily as she smiled up at her.

Maura laughed as her thumb moved to trace Jane's dimple before brushing where her lips rested against the doctor's breast. She had never had a lover enjoy just sucking at her breast like this and she found it comforting as well as arousing.

Letting her fingers continue to trace over dark eyebrows and sharp cheekbones, her thoughts shifted back to earlier in the day.

"Jane? Why did you leave today?"

The detective looked up at her before lowering her eyes and sighing softly. Running a finger over the swell of one breast, she wrapped one arm around Maura's waist and pulled herself tighter against her. "I don't know. Maybe I was scared a little."

"Of me?" the doctor's heart threatened to break at the thought but this was an answer she had to know.

"No, Maura. Never of you. Never" dark chocolate eyes met deep hazel. "Never" the detective said with conviction.

Maura's heart lightened at her response at the same time her fingers continued to stroke and soothe Jane's scalp.

"It's ok, whatever you were feeling. It was intense today and it was my fault. I hope you know that you can tell me when it is too much."

"That's not what scared me, Maur." dark eyes flicked to hers as rough fingertips circled one dusky rose colored areola. "I liked what we did. I hope we do it again. Maybe not at work, but definitely again" The doctor gasped as a fingernail scraped over a taut nipple.

Her mind half focused on Jane's fingers at her breast, Maura tried to keep her attention on the things that needed to be said. "What scared you, Jane?"

Sighing deeply, Jane moved off of Maura's lap to shift and lay beside her. Reaching for her hand, she threaded their fingers together and squeezed.

"I don't know how to say what I need to say"

Maura tried to keep the panic at bay. Sliding down, she lay next to Jane, their faces only inches apart. "Jane, you can tell me anything. I love you"

Kissing the fingertips of the hand in her grasp, Jane was quiet for a moment. "I guess..you know I have my family. I love them even when they are a pain in my ass. If I lost any of them it would be devastating, but I could go on. That may sound horrible but I could go on."

Maura wasn't sure what to say so she stayed silent, giving Jane the time to come up with the words she needed.

"Then there is my job, which has always been everything to me. I don't know what I would be if I wasn't a detective. It's been my whole life for a long time." she looked up briefly at the doctor before averting her eyes again. "I always thought that to not be a detective would kill me, or rather the only way I would give it up is if something had happened to me. So I didn't have to worry about that. I wouldn't be here. Does that make sense?"

Maura shuddered at the thought of Jane losing her life but nodded that she understood.

Dark eyes looked intently at her for several long moments before dropping again. "Today I realized that there was something I couldn't live with losing. Something more important than my family, more important than being a detective, something I can't live without."

Raising her eyes to meet wide hazel ones brimming with tears, Jane smiled a little. "Someone I can't live without." Reaching over she brushed a stray tear from a soft white cheek. "I guess it was just a little overwhelming to realize all of this as I was naked, standing in a corner, dehydrated from cumming so many times." Jane's dimple flashed as Maura laughed lightly. Kissing her sweetly on the cheek, the brunette continued somberly. "I can't do this without you Maura. I can't ever lose you. You are the most important thing in this world to me. Without you none of ithe rest matters."

The doctor was openly weeping now, tears streaming down her face as she smiled with happiness. "Jane." One word that spoke volumes.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her in closer until their front sides pressed together and their noses were touching. "I love you so much, Maura, and I want the entire world to know and to know that I am yours. Marry me, Dr. Isles. Please say that you will be my other half and that we can travel this journey together...preferably nakey" Jane winked at her.

Laughing, Maura threw her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. "Yes! There is nothing I would love more than for me to be yours and you to be mine!" The doctor leaned in and kissed her lover hungrily, her heart finally happy and secure.

* * *

End...for now at least


End file.
